Adventures of Demyx and his moogle plushie
by Abe No Seimei
Summary: Our favorite idiot, Demyx gets really, really, bored, and goes searching through the other organization members rooms... with a moogle plush.
1. Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia's rooms!

Summary: our favorite idiot Demyx gets really, really, bored, and goes searching through the other organization members rooms... with a moogle plush.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts! WOW!

(A/N: I actually have most of this story finished, but I won't update until I get at least a couple reviews so I know at least someone is reading it... I don't expect a lot, but at least for some one to give me a little tiny review... (no flames T.T)

"Oh Moogle! How I love thee!" The Melodious Nocturne spoke to his moogle plush. It was by far the most interesting thing in his room, it's purple wings, and bright red puffball. Yes the puffball... so incredibly red and bright.

"Puffball..." Demyx mutters hypnotized by the redness... Yes all the other organization members wanted his puffball, but none of them would get his precious.

"Mooooggglllleeeee..." Demyx said as the puffball moved left, and right, and left and right...

"Well I'm bored now!" Demyx spoke nonchalantly as he hopped up out of his bed. It was a fairly sized room with several shades of blue painted on the walls. There were several stacks of CD's scattered across the floor, and a few dressers around his room. The only thing of real interest was a large fish tank with rare fish from Atlantica. With moogle in arm, Demyx opened his door into the pure white hallway in his black coat. It wasn't as if the hallway was ugly, actually is was kind of ethereal, but, ALL the hallways were the SAME, not a single one was any different... it was especially bad in Namine's room where it was somehow, someway, even WHITER than any other room in the entire blasted castle. What in the name of god was Xemnas thinking?

"Xemnas is the seeker of darkness... maybe he made the halls white so he could find the darkness better." Demyx thought aloud to his moogle as he envisioned a crazed Xemnas running though the halls screaming "Where's the Darkness!".

"I know another white room they could put him in if he did that..." Demyx said as he now envisioned Xemnas running in circles in a padded cell. Demyx laughed at the thought, as his giggle resounded though the empty hall. He continued walking as he passed by Luxord's door, Demyx turned towards the door.

"Let's see if Luxord wants to play cards." Demyx said as he knocked on the door, no answer. He slowly pushed the door open into Luxord's room.

"Holy!" Demyx yelled as he look in awe into the room. It was huge! And it had flashing neon lights! And pachinko! And slot machines! And plush carpets! And leather funishings! And roulette! And a freaking bar!

"How in the hell does he pay for all of this?" Demyx said as he walked into the room, gambler nobodies worked the stands.

"That son of a... he probably got all the money to build this room by gambling all of the organization's funds." Demyx fumed as he put a coin into a slot machine, the slots spun around. The first slot stopped, one cherry, the second, two cherries.

"C'mon! Big money!" Demyx yelled as the final slot stopped on... a lemon.

"DAMN YOU LEMON! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Demyx yelled as he kicked the machine and stormed out of Luxord's room into the hallway with his moogle. Demyx continued down the hall to the next door, Marluxia's room.

"Let's see what the _flower_ of the organization is doing." Demyx said as he pushed Marluxia's door open. If one word could even come close to describing Marluxia's room it would be... pansy. Flowers adorned every single corner of his greenhouse like room. It was totally covered in plants, flowers, fruits, trees, and bushes... everywhere.

"Oh my god! He's practically brand new in the organization and he has a bigger room than me!" Demyx yelled as the distinct voice of Marluxia approached. Demyx and his moogle ran behind a bush.

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright! And I pity, any girl who isn't me tonight!" Marluxia sang as he watered his many flowers.

"Wow... just wow, when Axel said that Marluxia sang that song I thought he was just kidding..." Demyx spoke to his moogle.

"I feel charming! Oh so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real!" He continued as he used his scythe to trim his hedges.

"This is just sad now..." Demyx said as Marluxia continued his song.

"I feel stunning! And entrancing! Feel like running and dancing for joy! For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!" Marluxia spun around embarrassingly.

"Hehe... I wonder if he's just singing the song word for word or if he's serious." Demyx remarked at the creepy line Marluxia just spoke.

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! That the city should give me it's key! A committee should be organized to honor me!" He continued as he began to pick some fruit.

"He even knows words I don't know! And I'm the music guy!"

"I feel dizzy! I feel sunny! I feel fizzy and funny and fine! And so pretty, Miss America can just resign!"

"Heh, heh, I wonder if that's one of his fantasies..." Demyx laughed.

"Who's there?" Marluxia yelled.

"Damn." Demyx blurted out as he began to crawl out of the bush.

"Who are you! Axel? I'll kill you!" Marluxia yelled as he used his scythe to stab the bushes.

"Or is it Roxas? You and your damn key blades are dead if I find you!" He yelled as he got closer to Demyx. Thinking quickly, Demyx poked the moogle out of the bush as Marluxia approached.

"A moogle?" Marluxia said as he watched is swing it's puffball back and fourth.

"I LOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE MOOGLES!" Marluxia screamed as he hugged it lovingly. Demyx used this as his chance, jumped out of the bush, and blind sided Marluxia with the moogle. Then, he ran for dear life.

(A/N): there you go! How did you like it? Please review!


	2. Larxene, Roxas, and Axel's rooms!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts! WOW!

(A/N): Thank you for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter! And to one of my reviewers, Demyx still has the moogle, all he did was hit Marluxia with it and run.

* * *

"That was close." Demyx said as he rested in the white hallway. He looked over to the next room. The room of the "Savage Nymph" Larxene. Demyx slowly walked into the savage nymph's room. It was about as big as his room, and was just as normal; Lest a few books by Marquis de Sade, but generally normal. 

"This is more like it!" Demyx said as he looked at the normalness of Larxene's room.

"But no one in the organization is this normal... she has to have some dirty little secret..." Demyx spoke as he looked though her drawers. A remote.

"A remote but no TV." He said as he picked it up and pushed a big red button. The wall turned slowly behind him, and the door locked. There she sat, the savage nymph, sitting on the control of a strange electrical device.

"Who do I have here in my den, said the spider to the fly." Larxene spoke as Demyx quickly turned around.

"Oh, Larxene! You surprised me." Demyx said as Larxene put her finger on his mouth.

"You won't be getting away now..." She spoke as she grabbed him and strapped him onto the electrical device.

"You know Demyx, I've been thinking, they say that water and electricity don't mix, but, why don't we play a little game, and try to work things out?" Larxene said as she turned the machine on. A whizzing sound came from the machine, as many little lights turned on.

"Won't you just love spending some time with me my little nobody?" Larxene spoke.

"Let me go!" Demyx yelled as he pulled against the bindings.

"Clam down or your queen will have to punish you!" Larxene said as she ran her finger around the rim of a big red button. She pushed it and sent electric shocks through Demyx.

"I call it the electrocutioner... do you like it?" Larxene spoke as she turned the device off.

"You're crazy Larxene! Let me the out of here!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Larxene said sharply as she turned the machine back on.

"AHHHHHH!" Demyx yelled.

"Don't yell like that! You have to smile!" Larxene yelled as she turned it off.

"But I know you don't mean it... so don't be sad, just be mine!"

"Screw you, crazy psycho chick."

"You must really like punishment!" She said as she activated the machine again.

"More power!" She yelled as she turned up the dial.

"Don't be sad, we are really getting to know each other me and you!" She said as she turned off the machine again.

"You're sick! There's something wrong with you! Do you think I'm enjoying this! You're sick! Twisted! A Monster!"

"Full power! I'll teach you to insult the savage nymph's kindness!" She said as she turned the machine all the way up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed as smoke belched from the machine, and it exploded.

"Oh no! My baby! You killed my baby!" Larxene screamed as Demyx crawled out of Larxene's room covered in dust. Demyx continued his walk down the white hall as he came to Roxas's room. The door was already open as Demyx peeked the moogle's head in first, followed by his own.

"Hello? Anyone there? Roxas? Axel?" Demyx asked, but there was no one. Roxas's room was perhaps the most normal room of anyone in the organization, full of normal things, the remote even went to a small TV. Thank god that he didn't turn out like Larxene, Demyx didn't think he could stand another one of her... The only odd thing was the light smell of something that had been burnt... the smell of smoke permeated the room, Axel had definitely been here recently. Demyx slowly opened Roxas's closet.

"OH MY GOD!" Demyx yelled as he picked up a pair of giant sized shoes.

"How big _are_ his feet? Not even Lexaeus could fill these boots! Man, what is he on?" Demyx yelled staring at the giant pair of shoes.

"These must be as big as Sora's no maybe bigger than Sora's shoes!" Demyx stared confused at how someone Roxas's size could have such big feet. He put the enormous shoes down and, Demyx walked out of the normal room back into the hall, and backtracked all the way back to his room. The next room was Axel's. Demyx pushed the door open quickly, half expecting Axel to burn his face off but he wasn't even in his room. His room was cloudy, smoke poured though the doorway. Demyx couldn't even see the walls as he covered his nose and ventured into the room of "The Flurry of Dancing Flames". Demyx stuck to the walls of the dark room, and felt around the wall, it was covered in paper or something... he felt around for a light switch, he found it and flipped it. To his surprise, or rather horror depending on your perception, his walls were covered in pictures, photos, and drawings of Roxas, hundreds of images completely covered the wall.

"This is so creepy, this is weirder than Larxene's electrocutioner." Demyx said as he found pictures of Sora dotting a small corner of the wall with all the faces burned off.

"They must be really good friends..." Demyx thought, Roxas really was the only one who would put up with Axel.

"I think... I'm... gonna go now." Demyx said as he backed out of the room slowly, and shut the door, but as he left a quiet whisper came from the closet.

"Do you think he heard us?" The voice of Roxas spoke.

"No, no, we're fine." Axel responded.

"Axel?"

"Roxas?"

"Those pictures of me are creepy."

"So?"

"Get rid of them."

"Why?"

"They're creepy."

"Your point?"

"IT'S CREEPY!" Roxas yelled as a knock was heard on the door.

"Shhhh! Quiet!" Roxas spoke.

"AXEL! ROXAS!" Marluxia's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Keh! It's the sugarplum fairy!"

Well what happens next is up to the reader's imagination, did Axel and Roxas get beat up? Or did Marluxia only want to sing I feel pretty? We shall never know... Oh never mind! I'll tell you what happens!

"Roxas? Axel?" Marluxia spoke with a harsh tone as he entered the room.

"I know you're in here. I already checked Roxas's room." Marluxia calmly spoke as he impaled Axel's bed with his scythe.

"Come out now, and I promise I'll keep Larxene from playing hide-and-go-SHOCK when I torture you." Marluxia threatened, but with no response.

"I know one thing that can find you." Marluxia said as he pulled out a red-lion-looking-thing.

"Axel!" The little lion yelled in a high pitched overly cute voice.

"A MOOMBA!" Axel yelled in the closet as Roxas covered his mouth.

"Quiet!" Roxas chastised Axel.

"It doesn't matter Roxas! Those things can smell you anywhere! They're like freaking Zexion!" Axel yelled struggling to escape the closet as Marluxia let the Moomba go.

"Maybe it can't smell you though the smoke." Roxas assured him as the moomba ran for the closet door...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(A/N): I'll update very soon, please review! Thanks! 


	3. Saix, Zexion, and Lexaeus's rooms!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts! WOW!

(A/N): Thank you for all of your reviews! Here's the next chapter, (a Moomba is a tiny lion from final fantasy 8).

* * *

Demyx continued his venture down the hallway and he now stood in front of the room of the "Luna Diviner".

"This room has got to be weird." Demyx spoke as he heard loud bangs emanating from behind the door.

"Help someone!" A voice yelled from within. Instinctively Demyx ran into the room.

"Do you see what your cunning daughter has done?" Saix yelled as four dusk nobodies and Luxord held him down. Larxene was in the corner dressed up like a nun using her throwing knifes as crosses.

"Demyx! Help keep him down he's berserk! And he thinks he's a woman again!" Luxord yelled as Demyx dropped his moogle and rushed to help.

"Banish demons! Banish Demons!" Larxene yelled as she sprinkled water on Saix's face.

"Demyx! Water!" Luxord yelled to Demyx as he made his sitar appear, and doused Saix with water.

"Eromyna ereh ton si xias! Xymed uoy yortsed lliw I! Enim si luos ruoy! Rewop em evig noom!" Saix yelled out.

"He's speaking in tongues! Cast out the impure and send them to the pit! Demyx hit him!" Luxord yelled as Demyx swung his sitar and smashed his head in.

"Larxene go!" Luxord yelled as Larxene electrified her knife-cross and pinned it to Saix's head.

"Judgement!" She yelled as she sent volts though the luna diviner.

"GAHHHHH!" Saix screamed as things fell off the walls and the lights went out.

"I...I think he's fine." Luxord said as he snapped his fingers over Saix's face. Saix's eyes slowly opened, as he looked around his water soaked room. He calmly turned toward Luxord.

"Luxord?" He spoke.

"Yes?" Luxord responded.

"I want three sleeping pills and a cup of coffee..." He spoke as he collapsed in his water soaked bed and Larxene made the sign of the cross.

"O-kay." Demyx spoke. He left, nothing more, no searching, no snooping, he left.

"I'm beginning to think that I've gotten myself in over my head... crazy people. Wait... what good would a cup of _coffee_ do if you take three _sleeping_ pills" Demyx said as he walked very slowly from Saix's room, still in shock, from what could only be described as an "exorcism".

"Let's see who's room is next... Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, Me, Axel, Saix... ZEXY!" Demyx yelled down the hallway as he ran to Zexion's room. He slowly approached the door, and turned the door knob and let himself in. Zexion was there sitting among several books, and papers, writing.

"Okay, if heartless are created from the heart, that means that technically have hearts, therefore they have no bodies, but they do have bodies, but their bodies are composed of darkness. Then, if nobodies are created from the body, that technically means that the have bodies, there fore they have no hearts, but they feel, and they think independently, does that mean we do have hearts? And are they like Heartless bodies? That our hearts are made from darkness? And what happens if a heartless and it's other, it's nobody, are both destroyed will the original be reborn? What if a heartless and it's nobody merge? Is there another heart of worlds opposite of Kingdom Hearts of Light? Where is it? Is it in the world of dark with Kingdom Hearts? Or hidden in the light? If it does indeed exist, I shall name it Shadow Hearts." Zexion continued on in this manner with his thoughts, and Demyx had understood very little of it. So Demyx took this opportunity to sneak up on Zexion.

"Zexy!" Demyx yelled.

"What!" Zexion yelled as he turned around, and was smothered by Demyx.

"Zexy stop being so EMO! Be happy!" Demyx yelled.

"I hate you all..." Zexion responded as he pushed Demyx away, and continued writing.

"Moogle glomp!" Demyx yelled as he shoved the plush into Zexion's face.

"C'mon don't be so boring! Do something other than write!" Demyx insisted, oh how he enjoyed annoying the silver-haired emo Zexion.

"Fine..." He said, knowing it was the only way of getting rid of him.

"What do you want to do?" Zexion asked in a depressed, stoic voice. Like when Saix took too many painkillers.

"Well, why don't you tell me your secret?" Demyx asked.

"What secret?"

"Don't play dumb! THE SECRET! You know, your weapon."

"I don't know what your talking about, I have no weapon." Zexion spoke feeling a little uneasy.

"C'mon! What is it? Is it something stupid? Or funny? Is that why you don't want anyone seeing it?" Demyx continued as he backed Zexion into a corner.

"Of course not, do I look like someone who would embarrass myself with anything less than a destructive weapon?" Zexion raised his voice at the thought.

"Oh so you do have a weapon?" Demyx had caught him now.

"Um..." Zexion let out as he tried to think of an explanation.

"Ah ha! Now where is it!" Demyx said as he began to search though Zexion's room.

"Stop that! Don't touch anything!" Zexion spoke as he chased Demyx though his room.

"What's your element anyway? Nothing weak I hope!" Demyx laughed out as he searched though everything.

"Oh! Look at this! I didn't know you liked Cait Sith!" Demyx said as he pulled a black and white cat with a gold crown out from under Zexion's bed.

"Die!" Zexion yelled as he grabbed Demyx, and tried to push him out of the door.

"Zexion you're so mean! You're so mean!" Demyx complained as Zexion slammed the door behind him.

"He'll have to come out if he wants this!" Demyx said as he lifted the Cait Sith cat off the ground, and continued down the hall.

"Let's visit Lexaeus next!" Demyx spoke to the moogle, and now the cait sith.

"Hello!" A female voice resounded though the hall.

"Huh? Who's there?" Demyx said as he turned around and saw no one.

"Down here!" Another voice yelled.

"Huh?" Demyx looked down to see three fairies.

"Hi I'm Yuna, This is Paine, and this is..."

"Rikku!" The blonde fairy answered for the brown haired one.

"Why are you in here?" Demyx asked.

"Oh!" Rikku began. "We're doing some spying for Malefic-." Rikku began as Pain flew over and covered her mouth.

"Treasure." Paine calmly said.

"Oh! Yes! Treasure! We're looking for treasure!" Yuna quickly spoke, as Paine let Rikku go.

"Yes! Treasure! Do you know where any is?" Rikku asked.

"Um... okay? There's not really anything like treasure here." Demyx told the three.

"Oh... I see..." They said disheartened; they all quickly turned around and began talking. Demyx couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he definitely caught the words "respect points" and "duck soup".

"Okay! We've decided!" Yuna said cheerfully.

"Were taking that!" They yelled as they swooped on Demyx and stole Zexion's Cait Sith."

"No! Give that back!" Demyx begged as he chased after the three fairies. He jumped forward to catch one, but they were to fast and he fell on his face.

"DEMYX!" Zexion's voice could be heard down the hall.

"Oh crap!" Demyx said as he got back on his feet and made a break for Lexaeus's room.

"COME BACK HERE WITH CAIT SITH!" Zexion yelled as he began to run down the hall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Demyx yelled as he tried to get the three fairies so stop.

"Don't let him have it girls!" Yuna said, as she and the other two ducked into a door; the door to Lexaeus's room.

"Wait come back!" Demyx said as he followed. As he ran though the doorway, he tried to lock the door behind him, but Zexion kicked the door open knocking Demyx on to the ground.

"Demyx... give me back my Cait Sith." Zexion said as he grabbed Demyx by his hood.

"Don't be like that Zexy! The fairies stole it!" Demyx calmly explained to Zexion.

"Fairies?" Zexion asked, as a large man came from behind them both. Zexion and Demyx stared with wide eyes at the person casting the shadow, Lexaeus.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Demyx asked, inquiring why Lexaeus was wearing a Buddhist robe.

"I have achieved enlightenment from this book I found in Radiant Graden." He said as he lifted up a brown and white book with a picture of a yellow bear, and Sora on the cover, 'The Tao of Pooh'.

"Um..." Zexion began, but Lexaeus cut him off.

"You two must not fight! Be at peace!" Lexaeus yelled as he forced Demyx and Zexion to sit down on floor pillows and listen to his Winnie the Pooh rants. Many an hour passed, as Zexion and Demyx had both given up. They had even tried to play cards, word games, I spy, and other childish things, all had failed... they both even tried singing the song "I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves", but Lexaeus being a nobody, was completely unaffected.

"You know what Zexion?" Demyx asked half asleep.

"What Demyx?" Zexion responded.

"I think that Sora killed Christopher Robin so he could replace him." Demyx stated as Zexion's eyes flew open in contemplation.

"You're boring! We'll take that too!" Rikku said as she, and Yuna, swooped down with Cait Sith, and stole the book out of Lexaeus's hands then flew out of the door.

"My Baby! You stole my baby!" Lexaeus began to cry in the middle of the floor... in the fetal position.

"My Cait Sith!" Zexion yelled as he chased after it.

"We'll take this too." Paine said as she appeared next to Demyx and stole his moogle.

"Moogle!" Demyx yelled as he began to chase after them too. The two nobodies chased after the three girls as they fled into the next room, but Zexion, nor Demyx, dared to follow.

* * *

(A/N): Thanks for all of the reviews! i'll update soon!


	4. Vexen, and Xaldin's rooms!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts! WOW!(or slim fast)

(A/N): Thanks for all the reviews, and no it's not the superior's room, it's much worse than that...

* * *

"This is Vexen's room." Demyx shuddered, he was definitely not some one you just want to barge in on, not that Vexen would get mad, but that you might screw some experiment up, and get really screwed up yourself.

"I heard one time Vexen was working on a way for us to transform when we go to other worlds and he turned Axel into a merman, and Roxas into a cat guy." Demyx muttered as Zexion knocked on the door and tested it for traps.

"We had to leave Axel in Atlantica for weeks, and Roxas was stuck in Halloween town too." Demyx continued as Zexion slowly opened the door.

"I wanted to be the fish..." Demyx fumed, as he walked up to the door behind Zexion.

"Follow me, don't touch anything." Zexion warned as the two walked into the room. It was covered in several machines, glass tubes, and flashing lights.

"It's so cold in here." Demyx remarked as Zexion searched.

"I suppose it's only natural for someone named the 'Chilly Academic'." Zexion stated.

"Infernal fairies!" The voice of Vexen yelled. Zexion and Demyx ran for the voice. There he was, Vexen, being attacked by the three little fairies.

"Girls, lets change outfits!" Yuna said as the three of them spun around and their clothes changed into little witch costumes.

"The four great elements heed my call!" Yuna cheered as she set Vexen's boots on fire.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Paine lit his gloves up.

"Dance flames!" Rikku said as she burned Vexen's hair.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Vexen yelled as Demyx rushed over and pulled out his sitar.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx yelled as he flooded Vexen's room and doused the fire.

"I'm soaked..." Vexen calmly said as he tried to dry himself off, while Yuna, and Rikku laughed at him.

"Let's get out of here." Yuna spoke as she, and the others tried to fly away.

"No you don't." Vexen calmly spoke as he turned to a control panel and flipped a switch. A large steel door covered the exit.

"Uh-oh!" Yuna blurted out.

"Split up!" Paine said as the three flew in different directions. They began knocking things off shelves, spilling several different colored chemicals.

"That's an unstable reaction! You can't mix those chemicals!" Vexen yelled as the chemicals began to glow and fizz.

"I'll put it out." Demyx spoke, as he doused it with water.

"You fool! Water _helps_ the reaction! It makes it BURN!" Vexen yelled as the chemicals exploded.

"Girls! The vents!" Paine yelled as Yuna, and Rikku took their 'treasures' and fled the exploding room. Vexen ran over to his control panel as other chemicals began to explode and started to press several buttons.

"The door is stuck were trapped in here!" Vexen yelled as sparks began to fly out of his machines.

"The electricity! I can't douse the fires with my water!" Demyx yelled as he moved away from the machines.

"Oh holy one, please save us from this inferno..." Larxene spoke as she prayed in the corner, still dressed like a nun. Zexion, Vexen, and Demyx, stood there with shocked expressions.

"LARXENE!" They all yelled.

"Why are you in here!" Demyx asked.

"Someone has to fix my electrocutioner that you broke!" She spoke.

"Larxene! Use your lightning powers to short out the door lock!" Vexen asked her.

"I oh so did want to see you all suffer, but since you're the only one who can fix my machine..." She said as she threw her electrical knifes at the door lock sending sparks through it. The door slowly creaked open as all four of them rushed through.

"I thought I was going to die..." Demyx breathed as the door shut behind them.

"My room... my experiments... lost... all lost..." Vexen cried as Larxene consoled him.

"We'll I guess I'll be going..." Demyx spoke as he continued down the hall.

"Are you not forgetting something?" Zexion asked, Demyx looked as him with a confused stare.

"My Cait Sith?" Zexion reminded him, pinching the bridge of his nose, as the two both continued down the hall.

"Let's check Xaldin's room now." Demyx suggested, as he slowly opened the Whirlwind Lancer's door. It was a finely furnished room with polished wood walls, Italian leather chairs and curtains. The room was lit by many small lamps on expensive looking tables which lit up the even more expensive looking paintings and murals that adorned the walls. Suddenly, six lances flew out of nowhere and surrounded them like a cage.

"What have you found out?" Xaldin asked as he came into veiw, he was dressed in an Italian suit

"What are you talking about?" Demyx asked.

"Don't play dumb, I already know you know about the illegal slim fast bars."

"Um... Okay?" Demyx responded.

"We've been stocking them for months, yes, many a health freak will pay a pretty penny for one of our slim fast bars." Xaldin explained.

"A pyramid scheme?" Zexion randomly chimed in.

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Soon our next product will go into production slim fast churros!" Xaldin exclaimed.

"What! How could you? Fat-free churros?" Zexion spoke shocked. "I feel so out of character." Zexion muttered to himself.

"Yeah! Churros are meant to be sweet, and covered in sugar!" Demyx yelled valiantly.

"I didn't expect you to understand the immensely lucrative prospect of slim fast churros..." Xaldin spoke as he snapped his fingers, and his spinning lances approached.

"You won't get away with this!" Demyx yelled.

"Of course I won't." Xaldin spoke with bitter sarcasm.

"Give me a Y!"

"Give me a R!"

"Give me a break." Yuna's, Rikku's, and Paine's voices could be heard as Xaldin turned around... and was smashed in the face by the Tao of Pooh. He stumbled over from the blow, as his lances went out of control, and flew at him pinning him to the wall.

"Let's go girls." Yuna spoke as they flew out of the room with Cait Sith, and the moogle while Demyx and Zexion followed.

"Come back here! The secret of the churros cannot be revealed!" Xaldin yelled as Demyx shut his door.

* * *

(A/N): How sad only 2 rooms left T.T... but don't worry, there's other things Demyx, his moogle, and maybe even Zexion and the other 11 can do! (Review) 


	5. Xibar, and Xemnas's rooms!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts! WOW!

(A/N): Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it, this is the last 'room' chapter, and I don't know what I'll write about next, but I'll try to come up with something! (This is a second draft,on futher inspection, I found numerous errors in my story, and have fixed most of them, thank you for the reviews!)

* * *

"Hey Yunie! This room looks fun!" Rikku said as she ducked though the next doorway. 

"That's Xigbar's room." Demyx spoke as he followed the three fairies though the door.

"Whoa!" Demyx said as he stopped in the room. It was like one of those M.C. Esher drawings, things stuck to the ceiling, and the walls. Stairs went into various directions, most seemed to fold into themselves. Zexion ran through the door behind Demyx and fell off the ledge into the room, be he didn't fall down, he just floated there.

"Someone took a trip to wonderland..." Zexion spoke as he floated there upside down.

"Oh you clever little sneaks!" The voice of Xibar was heard, he was chasing after the three girls... on the ceiling.

"Dude... I feel sick..." Demyx spoke as he got dizzy, he tipped over and fell off the ledge and started floating with Zexion.

"I want to die..." Zexion spoke as he tried to figure which way was up. Random shots were flying around the room as Xigbar shot at the fairies with his guns. After a lot of misses he finally managed to get a hit on the fairies as they dropped Cait Sith, the tao of pooh, and the moogle.

"Moogle!" Demyx yelled as he air-swam for his moogle; and Zexion, being Zexion, his Cait Sith fell into his hands.

"Oh you guys are no fun!" Rikku said.

"Rikku I think we should leave." Paine said. As more gun shots fell from above.

"Um... nice meeting you!" Yuna said to Zexion and Demyx, as she, Rikku, and Paine, disappeared in a flash of light.

"Let's get out of here before we get shot." Demyx spoke as he floated to the doorway, but it had magically disappeared.

"You want out of here?" Xigbar asked, in his surfer boy tone.

"Yes, let us out." Zexion spoke, getting annoyed.

"Then you have to play tag!" Xigbar yelled.

"What?" Zexion asked as he made a disgusted face at Xibar.

"Wow moogle I didn't know Zexy had that face in his repertoire." Demyx spoke as he floated around staring at the Zexy's 'what the!' face.

"You have to play tag if you want out!" Xigbar yelled as he fled through one of his random doors.

"I'm not playing this game." Zexion spoke as he rubbed his forehead.

"Demyx... I have a plan." Zexion spoke as he turned toward Demyx.

"What is thy great plan oh shadow-walking tactician?" Demyx spoke as he gave a fake bow.

"Dancers... as many as you can get." Zexion spoke.

"What? You don't have your own nobody either?" Demyx spoke, as Zexion stared at him with the 'evil eye' as everyone in the organization called it.

"Fine." Demyx spoke as he snapped his fingers and a brigade of dancers appeared floating around the room.

"Have them run through all the passages." Zexion demanded, as Demyx told the dancers to do so. The pink nobodies skated through a the hall ways flying all over the room as they floated and fell.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!" Xigbar yelled as a dancer dragged him along with it's scarf.

"Tag." Zexion spoke as he planted his boot in Xigbar's face.

"That... hurt." Xigbar spoke as he fell to ground, and stopped moving. Zexion took his Cait Sith, and walked out of the door.

"Is he going to be okay?" Demyx asked as he followed.

"One room left..." Demyx spoke as the turned to the last door in the hallway... Xemnas's room.

"You idiot, he'll kill you." Zexion spoke Cait Sith in hand.

"Come on Zexy! You've followed me this far." Demyx yelled as he ran down the hall to the door.

"Idiot." Zexion said as he followed him, he was the only one that could save Demyx if Xemnas should decide to kill him. Demyx stuck his head into the doorway and there Xemnas was, in the middle of the floor, cosplaying as Sorceress Edea, with several stuffed animals, having a tea party.

"Xemnas?" Demyx yelled in shock. Xemnas quickly turned around with a immensely embarrassed expression on his face.

"Who are you supposed to be? Are those _plushies_?" Demyx yelled he laughed, holding his sides.

"That's not even tea, it's water..." Zexion said as he looked into the teacups with an amused smile.

"You see nothing! Nothing is going on here, it's an illusion! Caused by the illegal slim fast bars!" Xemnas yelled trying to cover himself up.

"Look at all of these!" Demyx yelled as he looked at all of the different plushes.

"Leave those alone!" Xemnas spoke as he grabbed up all the plushies, and started chasing Demyx throwing the plushes at his head.

"Sir Fluffy Fuzzball! Attack!" Xemnas yelled as an albino ferret fell on Demyx's head and started to attack him.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Demyx yelled as the ferret attacked his face.

"Idiot." Was Zexion's only response.

"Make way!" The voice of Axel yelled as he flew through the door, a moomba was attacking his head. Roxas, being chased by Marluxia, flew through the door behind him.

"In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" Saix yelled as he flew through the door, with Larxene, still dressed like a nun, and Luxord, hanging on to his legs.

"Hey Zexion, that really hurt." Xigbar spoke as he walked in with a giant boot print on his face, but he was immediately shoved out of the way by Lexaeus.

"No you must not fight!" Lexaeus yelled grabbing Marluxia, and Saix, as they kicked and screamed for freedom.

"My experiments..." Vexen cried out as he latched onto the doorframe, sulking.

"Churros!" Xaldin yelled as he burst through the door way as well; Throwing the illegal pastries at everyone. All 13 members were now in a giant mob screaming and yelling trying to get free, except for Zexion who, being Zexion, would never be caught in such a mess. Demyx managed to free himself from the mob and walked up to Zexion, who was now recording everything with a camera.

"Hey Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"What?" Zexion responded.

"Can I have a copy?"

"One condition."

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Water... lots." Zexion asked as he continued to record.

"Yeah!" Demyx yelled with excitement. He prepared his sitar, and began to play a special song meant to make a huge amount of water all at once. As he played the last cord, vast amounts of water flew fourth from the sitar as it soaked everyone in the mob.

"DEMYX!" All the people in the mob yelled as lightning, bullets, flowers, ice, rocks, fire, began to fly around the room.

"I'm out of here!" Demyx yelled as he ran out of the room with his moogle; Zexion followed.

"I think we can take a breather." Demyx spoke panting, as Zexion stood behind him.

"Well that was an adventure." Zexion responded in a sarcastic, yet apathetic tone.

"Yeah you should have been there when Marluxia sang I feel pretty." Demyx told him; Zexion turned towards him with an odd expression.

"Idiot." Was Zexion's only response.

"Hey Zexy? Where's the recorder?" Demyx asked as Zexion realized it was gone. Where had it gone?

"Hey Yunie! Look at this tape I got." Rikku spoke as she, and the others, hid behind one of the white columns in the hallway.

"These people are really stupid..." Yuna spoke as she watched the tape.

* * *

(A/N): So what do think? I wonder what I should do for the next chapter... 


	6. Hallow Bastion

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! WOW!(or DDR)

(A/N): Thank you for all of your reviews! This is the second arc of my story, the world arc! It won't unfortunately, include the moogle plush, but there's another moogle for Demyx!

* * *

"Everyone to the meeting hall." The voice of Xemnas resounded through the castle.

"I wonder what this is about." Zexion spoke, walking away from Demyx in the direction of the meeting hall.

"Hmph..." Demyx fumed as he followed shortly. The other organization members had already gathered in the room as Demyx walked in, Larxene was no longer dressed as a nun, and Saix was in a particularly good mood. Axel though, he looked very tired, and there seemed to be bite marks and scratches all over his face. Vexen was still crying as Lexaeus recited passages from Winnie the Pooh to him. Marluxia was simply in ecstacy as he was petting a moomba.

"Besides the recent lab accidents... and the strange fairy sightings, I am glad to inform you all that we have finally perfected the world-to-world transformation device." Xemnas spoke as he presented 13 silver rings.

"THIS IS IT?" Both Marluxia, and Larxene complained at once.

"How boring! Basic silver!" Marluxia spoke as he stared at the ring and bit it to check if the silver was at least real.

"It's so ugly! What about some gold?" And engravings of our names wouldn't be too bad... you could have at least set our birth stones on them!" Larxene continued.

"Is it so much to ask for some customization!" Both fumed.

"If you would like to submit a formal complaint, please go to office 348-C and get form A-23 and submit it to office 829-B and get form F-37. Then after you submit that form, your complaint you will be considered for a hearing... to apply for a hearing please get form G-48 from office 98-C and submit it to office G-49. Once you have done that, your hearing will be considered, and if accepted, you then may submit your complaint in triplicate." Xemnas explained.

"Damn you Xemnas... you stupid bureaucrat... you and your damn forms..." Larxene fumed as Marluxia began to fill out several complicated forms.

"Anyway back to the meeting... now we need to try these rings out. So all of you will be sent to different worlds to serve as the field test." Xemnas said as he handed out the rings.

"Now go to the hangar to receive further instructions." Xemnas said as he disappeared. The rest of the organization moved in masse to the hangers. Each of the organization members slowly disappeared into different hangars as Zexion was left alone, he didn't have a gummi ship of his own... he was still saving up for a special model he wanted to buy.

"I hate these people..." Zexion sulked as he weighed his choices. He didn't particularly care who he rode with, but he didn't want to ask any of them for anything.

"Hey Zexy! Where's your ride?" Demyx asked as he came up behind Zexion.

"I don't have one." He said in a calm, to the point, attitude.

"Really!" Demyx asked in exitement. "Well you can ride with me!" Demyx said as he pushed Zexion along the hall to his hangar.

"Let me present my pride and joy!" Demyx spoke as he opened the door to his hangar. Demyx's pride-and-joy gummi was... a giant moogle.

"So Zexion? Isn't it cool?" Demyx said laughing, but Zexion remained silent as he boarded the ship. Demyx let out a slight sigh, defeated, as he boarded the ship behind Zexion; The ship slowly lifted off the ground, and flew off.

"All stats green." Zexion unenthusiastically spoke, as Demyx flew the gummi around in space.

"Hi Demyx!" The voice of Larxene spoke as he face appeared on screen.

"How you doing?" She asked in a suspicious voice.

"What do you want Larxene?" Demyx asked as he kept the ship steady.

"I just hate spoilers..." Larxene spoke as the transmission was cut. Suddenly something hit the ship as it spun out of control.

"Ship approaching from six o'clock." Zexion calmly said as Demyx regained control. "It's Larxene's ship the Lightning Strike." He began to press several different buttons.

"I've had it with her, and her retarded electrical puns!" Demyx yelled as he flipped open a red metal cover that revealed a large red button.

"Take this!" Demyx yelled as he pressed the button as a huge beam flew out of the moogle's antenna. The beam flew through space hit Larxene's ship.

"What was that?" Zexion asked.

"An Ultima gummi." Demyx boasted.

"How in the world did you get your hands on an Ultima?" Zexion asked in disbelief.

"I'm actually a first class pilot!" Demyx continued his boast.

"I... I won't let... let it end like... like this..." Larxene's voice spoke as she appeared on the screen.

"Let's blow up the ship and we'll all go down together!" She yelled as she suicide bombed Demyx's moogle ship. "I won't let you leave me!" Both ships few out of control, and crash landed... in Hallow Bastion.

"That hurt..." Demyx spoke as he woke up. He looked down, his black cloak was gone, replaced by cargo pants, and a blue and white shirt, with a long zipper.

"Wow these rings do work!" Demyx spoke as he looked at his new clothes. He looked around for Zexion, and Larxene; There they were Larxene was lying on the ground blacked out, while Zexion was cheaking her for injuries. Zexion was wearing black everything, arm socks with chains, pants with several straps, and a Black shirt that had the word 'liminality' written on it. Larxene was dressed like a boarding school girl in a blue skirt, and a top with a yellow tie.

"Zexy! Nice clothes!" Demyx yelled as he approached them.

"Whatever." Zexion responded. Larxene suddenly jumped up.

"My ship! Where is it! Where am I?" Larxene frantically yelled as she searched around, and bumped into one other than... Squall Leonheart.

"Who are you guys?" He calmly asked, as Larxene stared at him in adoration.

"Oh me? I'm nobody." Larxene spoke as she blushed.

"Just visitors." Zexion spoke calmly.

"Whatever." Squall retorted.

"Hurry girls run!" The voice of Yuna could be distinctly heard, as the three fairies, carrying a ice cream pop no less, flew by being chased by a female ninja with short black hair.

"What the? YOU'RE HERE TOO!" Demyx spoke as the girls stopped in front of him.

"Oh look it's water guy!" Rikku said as she jumped onto his head, the crazed ninja arriving, completely out of breath.

"Oh... we... we have... visitors!" She exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She spoke doing a dramatic pose with her kunai.

"We'll while I'm here, I'm going shopping!" Larxene spoke as she walked off to the shopping district.

"Larxene! You're the only reason we're here in the first place!" Demyx yelled after her.

"Bye, Bye!" She spoke as she ran off.

"Yuna?" Demyx asked the fairies, who were busy eating the ice cream with tiny spoons.

"Yes?" She responded.

"That lady who just walked off, she has lots of treasure!" Demyx told her.

"Oh really?" Yuna spoke as her eyes lit up.

"Girls! Treasure! Let's go!" She spoke as the three fairies flew off.

"I'll be back." Zexion spoke as he walked off.

"You too? What am I supposed to do!" He asked.

"S'up Squall!" A voice yelled as a blonde guy with a black tattoo on the left side of his face walked over.

"Whatever Zell." Squall spoke as he turned and walked away.

'Wait Squall!" Yuffie yelled chasing after him.

"You're so mean! You're so mean!" Zell yelled after Squall, and Yuffie, leaving him alone with Demyx.

"S'up?" They both spoke to each other in unison, as they shook each others hands. A new friendship between Demyx and Zell, has just formed... God have mercy on all our souls.

"Dance, Dance, Revolution?" Zell asked as the two of them ran off to Radiant Garden's infamous underground mall.

Zexion stood in front of the underground mall as he slowly walked in looking for any of the other members, he would never let anyone know his dirty little secret. He walked down the main walk and ducked into his favorite place, the arcade. Unbeknownst to the rest of the organization, Zexion was an expert at every, and all arcade games, he was literally top ranked on all of them. He was also the only one in the organization that could keep up with Luxord in cards, but that was just because of his almighty poker face.

"M-I-C-K-E-Y! M-O-U-S-E!" A familiar voice came from the stage, as Zexion approached the small stage lounge in the back of the arcade.

"That scent, Saix?" Zexion question as he looked to the stage, and there he sat Saix, singing the Mickey Mouse club them, and playing the piano. Zexion approached the stage as he noticed the empty cups of coffee and boxes of sleeping pills all over the piano.

"Saix? What are you doing?" Zexion asked as he walked onto the stage.

"Oh? Hello Santa, how are you today? May I recommend the mocha blend?" Saix spoke in a dazed tone.

"Saix? Did you drink too much coffee again?" Zexion asked as he tried to get Saix to stand.

"Are you here to take me to Wonderland Alice?" Saix asked as he stood, using Zexion as a support.

"I can hear my hair growing!" Saix yelled as he began to get excited.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere quiet." Zexion spoke as he began to walk with Saix.

"But I don't want to visit the nurses again, they use electro-shock therapy, and little knifes."

"How many times do we have to tell you? That wasn't really a nurse it was just Larxene." Zexion spoke as he set Saix on a bench outside the arcade. Saix seemed to regain some of his limited sanity as he cleared his eyes and stared at Zexion.

"Zexion? Where am I?" Saix asked.

"Hallow Bastion." Zexion answered.

"We'll I must be going." Saix spoke as he stood up, and walked off.

"Oh hello Marie Antoinette!" Saix spoke as he stopped in front of a mannequin without a head.

"..." Zexion remained silent as he walked back into the arcade.

A large crowd gathered around the dance machine, as Demyx and Zell totally owned everyone at it, they used the craziest moves as Demyx did a back flip over Zell, and exchanged panels.

"DEMYX!" The voice of Larxene yelled as she stomped into the arcade, her faced was covered in a huge amount of makeup that made her look like a clown.

"Whoa! Larxene, what happened to you?" Demyx asked as he stopped playing.

"This happened to me!" She said as she revealed a bird cage with three little fairies in it.

"Um... we don't want her treasure." Yuna spoke as she held on to the bar of the cage.

Zexion sipped his drink watching the new chaos developed, he had already spent all of his tokens, on the zombie shooting games. High score might I add.

"You have some weird friends..." Squall spoke as he watched Zell fight off Larxene.

"..." Zexion remained quiet.

"Let go of my hair!" Both Zell, and Demyx yelled as Larxene tried to rip their heads off.

"They're like twins." Squall and Zexion spoke at once. They turned to look at each other.

"Whatever." They spoke to each other.

"That's it were leaving!" Larxene yelled as she kicked Demyx, and began to walk out of the Arcade.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Whatever." Squall and Zexion spoke as they stood up from the table and walked away to go help their idiot friends.

"Zexion there you are! We're leaving!" Larxene spoke as she spotted Zexion, and held on to Demyx's mullet.

"Squall! Sadist lady scares me!" Zell yelled as he grabbed Squall's leg.

"Zell..." Squall said in a tired voice.

"Got any threes?" Paine asked, still in the bird cage.

"No, go fish." Rikku spoke.

Back on the moogle gummi ship, Larxene had taken the liberty of placing her many shopping bags on Demyx's ship.

"Who said you were allowed to use my ship to carry all your bags?" Demyx asked as he boarded the ship.

"I did." She said grabbing a magazine out of her bags, not even bothering to look up a Demyx.

"You blew up my ship, you owe me this."

"Are you going to let us out of this cage?" Yuna asked, but Larxene ignored her.

"You remind me of a woman named Marie." Saix spoke as he boarded the ship using Zexion as a support.

"Saix what are you doing here?" Demyx asked as he helped Saix sit down.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I want to go back to France!" Saix yelled as he began to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Larxene spoke as she turned and stared.

"Oh! Le Blanc! I didn't know you would be joining us! What happened to your fan of doom?" Saix asked, staring at Larxene.

"So where to?" Demyx asked trying to break up the conversation.

"Halloween Town." Larxene spoke.

"Why there?" Demyx asked, Larxene just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then to Halloween Town it is!"

"No really, are you going to let us out?" Yuna asked again.

* * *

(A/N:) Thank you for reading! Review! 


	7. Halloween Town

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts! WOW!

(A/N): Thank you all for the reviews, after i finish this fic i plan on doing another org. X-3fic. I'll tell you all when i get it posted

* * *

Demyx, Zexion,Saix, and Larxene walked through guillotine gate into the misty regions of Halloween town. 

"This is new." Demyx spoke as he felt the white moogle ears that had sprouted from his head, and the large antenna that had a large puffball on it. Zexion refused to let anyone see what how he had transformed as he hid in his cloak, and hood. Larxene though, was dressed in a nurse outfit that was covered in blood. Saix had no noticeable change for some strange reason.

"Hello visitors! Welcome to Halloween Town!" A short man wearing a tall hat spoke through a plastic cone. "And my dear lady, you are truly the most stunning creature I have ever seen." The man kissed Nurse Larxene's hands.

"Oh hello little mummies." Saix spoke as he pointed to a group of several little mummies that had the heartless crest on them.

"Oh my." The man spoke as his head turned around to reveal a pale face. "I'm just an elected official!" He yelled as he hobbled away.

"And I thought I wasn't going to have the chance to fight!" Nurse Larxene spoke as sparks flew out of her hands and her weapons appeared, but the world seemed to have altered them as well, her throwing knifes and become nurses's scalpels. Demyx tried his weapon, as water bubbles formed and his sitar appeared, it was covered in several images of moogles. Demyx turned towards Zexion to see what his weapon was, but he had disappeared.

"I'll find out your weapon before long Zexy, I swear it!" Demyx spoke as Saix's weapon appeared, but instead of being the giant claymore, it was now a tiny little stick that looked like a magic wand.

"What the!" Demyx and Nurse Larxene responded, as Saix looked at it for a minute.

"Super lunar transformation activate!" He said in a cheery voice as he spun around and a the wand burst into hundreds of little stars. He began to twirl around as the light covered him, when the light faded he appeared in a magical-girl-anime-skirt-type-deal. "Magic moon lady!" He yelled as he made a embarrassingly corny pose.

"You drank to much coffee... didn't you?" Nurse Larxene spoke as she stared at magic moon lady Saix.

"Lunar magic!" Magic moon lady Saix yelled as he made his weapon, in scepter form, appear. "In the name of the Lunatic Scepter begone!" He began to bash heartless across the head as Nurse Larxene threw her knifes, and Demyx sent geysers trailing across the ground. A huge dark side erupted from the ground as it jack slapped Nurse Larxene, and Demyx to the ground.

"Ow that stings..." Demyx spoke as he tried to stand.

"Mystic moon magic unlock!" Saix yelled as his claymore scepter glowed with a pink light. "Super sugar coated overly long named lunar mystic magic moon blast beam!" He yelled as a giant heart bursted out of his scepter and blew the poor heartless to kingdom come. "I won I won!" He began to jump around waving his hands, as he turned back into normal Saix.

"Double, double toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble!" The voice of Yuna, Rikku, and, Paine, dressed as witches, yelled as they stood on the edge of fountain in the center of the square.

"What are you three doing out of your cage!" Larxene yelled as she ran up to the fountain.

"Uh oh! Run!" Rikku yelled as the three of them flew away kicking the fountain as they fled, and anyone who has ever been to Halloween town knows not to screw with the fountain, as it turned towards Larxene and spit green water at her.

"Disgusting!" Nurse Larxene spoke as she tried to wipe the water away. "Come back here!" Larxene yelled as she chased down the three fairies.

"We've been doing a lot of running lately..." Paine pointed out as they flew through a forest with many doors stuck to trees.

"Look! That one's open!" Rikku spoke as she pointed to a tree with another tree on it.

"Let's check it out." Yuna enthusiastically said as she, and the others, entered the tree-door.

"Where are those little..." Larxene grumbled as she searched through the woods with Demyx, and Saix.

"I wonder where Zexy has gone?" Demyx pondered as he saw a figure up against a tree. "Zexy?" Demyx called as the figure turned around, refusing to remove this hood.

"Come on Zexy! Why won't you remove your hood?" Demyx spoke as he tried to rip the hood off, but Zexion kept it firmly on his head.

"Yes, I wonder what's under that little hood that you're so embarrassed about." Larxene saidas she ran up and ripped off the hood... and there, on Zexion's head, were two cat ears. His eyes, were bright yellow, and fangs protruded out from between his lips.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Larxene yelled as she began tugging at Zexy's cat ears. "Oh, and you have a tail too!" Larxene yelled as she also tugged said tail.

"I'm dead on the inside." Zexion fumed, as he replaced the hood.

"Don't worry Zexy, Roxas went through the same thing!" Demyx yelled as he put his arm around Zexion's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"What's this? A hallow tree?" Saix spoke as he looked into a strange hole in a tall tree. The others walked over to the tree behind Saix.

"What is it?" Larxene asked as she looked into the darkness.

"I'm not going down there." Demyx spoke leaning in to get a better look.

"Yes you are." Larxene laughed mischievously as she pushed Demyx over the edge into the tree.

"Weeee!" Saix yelled as he jumped in head first afterwards, as well as Larxene.

And then there was one. Zexion stood there looking into the tree.

"Idiot." Zexion spoke as he hopped in too.

"Yay! Snow!" Saix cheered with glee as he ran though the snow.

"I've never seen real snow before." Demyx spoke as Larxene tested a frozen pond with her shoe.

"Welcome to Christmas town!" Little elves spoke as they walked up to the group.

"No! Stay away! Don't come any closer!" Larxene yelled as she held her knifes as ready. She hated elves!

"Oh don't be so mean Larxene!" Saix spoke as he stood between her and the Elves.

"ATTACK!" The elves yelled as they began to throw snowballs at them. "We won't let you kidnap Santa again!" The elves yelled.

"Prepare the holly jolly missiles!" Mrs. Claus yelled as a green and red cannon was pulled out of a shed.

"Take this you old woman!" Nurse Larxene yelled as she sent lightning though her scalpels deflecting the holly jolly missiles.

"I'm not old! I'm going to shove the naughty list so far up your chimney you'll be coughing up the Z names!" Mrs. Clause yelled. "Bring out the fruit cake!" The elves carted in a giant fruit cake with a giant holly leaf on it. "Load it into the Christmas catapult!" She yelled as the elves did so. "Pull!" She yelled as the catapult launched the giant cake in the air. It barely missed crushing Demyx and the others, as Mrs. Clause prepared the next wave.

"Unleash Frosty the snowman! Send the Ginger bread men to the left flank! You have permission to use the candy cane grenades!" Mrs. Claus continued as the battle raged on. Nurse Larxene kicked many of the little elves like footballs, Demyx shattered open the frozen lake and sent a tidal wave at them, and Saix turned into magic moon lady to protect Zexion who wanted to die.

After the battle all the elves were frozen, the ginger bread men blown to bits, and Frosty was melted to the ground.

"You can take our cidar, but you can't take our egg nog!" Mrs. Clause yelled as she escaped in her one horse open slay.

"That didn't turn out well..." Yuna spoke as she flew over the battle field with Rikku, and Paine.

"Yeah, who knew Mrs. Clause had so many... resources." Rikku spoke. "I didn't think she would react like this, all we did was say that they would have some visitors from Halloween Town." She bumped into someone.

"So it was you!" Larxene spoke as she tried he best to contain her anger, she turned towards Demyx. "Ship... now..." She calmly gritted her teeth.

Back on the ship Larxene rested as she held on to a foam bus, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine remaining totally silent.

"Squeeze the bus when you're angry... squeeze the bus. Squeeze the bus when you're angry... squeeze the bus." She fumed. Demyx prepared the ship from take off as Saix fell asleep, and Zexion looked out the window.

"Where to now?" Demyx asked.

"The beach!" Riku cheered, Yuna, and Paine quickly covered her mouth so Larxene didn't hear her.

"The beach? That means water... I'm fine with that." Demyx spoke as he turned to Zexion. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

"I...suppose." Zexion spoke.

"All Right!" Demyx smiled. "So where's the closest world with a beach?"

"It's a water-covered world, called Atlantica." Rikku answered.

"Squeeze the bus when you're angry... squeeze the bus..." Larxene continued.

* * *

(A/N): Thanks for reading! You're wonderful if you review! (review) (or Mrs. Claus will shove the naughty list so far up your chimney you'll be choughing up the Z names!) Sorry about the squeez the bus error, stupid copy and paste... but I fixed it! 


	8. Atlantica

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! WOW!

(A/N): Thank you for all of the reviews! I know that may seem cheesy... and this may sound corny... but I really do appreciate the fact that people are taking time to read my story! So thank you very much!

* * *

The sun shone over the pristine white shoreline, as the group of four nobodies came into view of the water. 

"Just a little time to relax... that's all I ask for... no fairies... no magic moon lady... no Santa!" Larxene yelled as she set out a beach blanket and an umbrella. She was wearing a two-piece swim suit with a Hawaiian skirt.

"Water!" Demyx yelled as he jumped into the water, he was wearing blue swim shorts. Zexion sat on the blanket with Larxene... he was wearing black swim shorts. Saix, who's coffee high was still active, was in the water surfing in a wet suit.

"Joy! Joy! The pain of others! Joy! Muahahahahaha!" Larxene spoke in her sleep; Zexion stared at her from under the umbrella.

"..."

"Wow I really needed this..." Yuna spoke as she relaxed in the water, with Rikku, and Paine, all dressed in bikinis.

"Oh ho! Look who's go it going on!" Rikku said to Yuna pointing at Paine.

"Shut up." Paine calmly responded. Yuna, and Rikku approached her. "Stay away!" She yelled, as Yuna, and Rikku splashed water in her face. "That's it!" she fumed as the water fight began.

"Come on Zexy! The water is wonderful!" Demyx yelled from the shoreline; Zexion stared at him with an emotionless look. "What afraid of a little sunlight?"

"Idiot." He responded to Demyx.

"Zexy! It's such a waste to come to the beach and not get into the water!" Demyx complained, Yuna, and Rikku started to build a sand castle.

"Whatever." Zexion spoke as he stared off into the distance... there was something red in the water... wait... red?

"Hey!" The red dot spoke. "It's us! Roxas and Axel!" It waved.

"Hey!" Demyx waved back. "What are you doing here!"

"Nothing, hey come over here!" Axel yelled as Demyx swam for them.

"Didn't expect to see you here!" Demyx yelled as he approached Axel.

"Yeah, I know water's really not my thing, but Roxas choose this world... grab him!" Axel yelled as he jumped on Demyx, and dunked him under the water. Demyx tried his best to bring his head up out of the water, but someone else grabbed his feet and pulled him under.

"..." Zexion reminded silent as he watched Demyx go under, they couldn't keep him under for that long. A few moments passed, he did not rise out of the water. A minute passed, still no one rose out of the water. "Idiots." Zexion spoke as he walked up to the shoreline. He still could not see anyone, he walked deeper into the water looking for any trace of Demyx, none. Past two minutes now. Zexion was waist deep in the water as he searched, it was over five minutes now. "Did he drown?" Zexion thought to himself, as he waded deeper into the water, wondering how Demyx could be stupid enough to drown in his own element.

"Zexy!" Demyx yelled as he jumped out of the water and grabbed him, then dragged him under. Zexion panicked as he realized his situation, Demyx was drowning him!

"Zexy don't panic!" Demyx reassured him. Wait... how was he talking under water? "Zexy the ring! Just use the ring!" Demyx yelled as he grabbed Zexion's hand.

"Idiot!" Zexion tried to yell, but the water muffled his yells as he blacked out.

"Breathe Zexy! Breathe!" Demyx yelled as he shook Zexion around.

"Stop it." Zexion calmly spoke as he opened his eyes.

"Zexy you're all right!" Demyx yelled as he hugged him, but Zexion pushed him away.

"Let go." Zexion spoke as he tried to stand, but failed, he realized why... his legs were gone! Replaced by a black fish tail. "W-what have you done to me?" Zexion yelled, he was totally shocked, Demyx cringed. No one knew Zexion had such a angry side.

"Um... remember when we went into Vexen's room, I told you that story about him turning Axel into a merman? Well this is the world where we left him, apparently the rings had the same effect on us here." Demyx nervously explained, as he floated on his sky blue fins.

"Wow Zexion! I haven't seen you display so much emotion since we bought you all those of puzzles and games!" Axel yelled, he had a bright red and orange fin.

"I didn't know Zexion could display any emotion at all!" Roxas yelled as he swam circles around them with his blue dolphin like fin.

"I'll roast you all on a skewer." Zexion threatened as he stared at them all with the evil eye.

"Oh! I'm so sacred! Oh I'm going to be a fried fish! Roxas oh help me!" Axel spoke with his normal sarcasm.

"Hey do you hear that?" Demyx asked as Axel, and Roxas stopped poking fun at Zexion.

"It sounds like music." Roxas answered as he swam in the direction of the music.

"It must be the locals."Axel spoke as he, and Demyx followed.

"I hate you all..." Zexion fumed as he shortly followed.

"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play, now it's very easy come on in just take a chance and shake a fin. Don't dilly dally it's your big finale sha-la-la!" several sea creatures sang as they did a overly grandiose, and ridiculous dance.

"That is... so cool." Demyx admired as he stared with big anime eyes.

"Yeah it kinda is!" Roxas agreed.

"..." Axel and Zexion remained silent with embarrassment.

And soon that embarrassment would increase ten fold...

"Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling it's better down where it's wetter take it from me!" Demyx, and Roxas sang with a little mermaid with red hair.

"Would you kids quiet down!" Ursula yelled as she came into view, she was wearing a pink bath robe, her hair done up in curlers and tinfoil, wearing an avocado face mask.

"It's the sea witch Ursula!" Random fish yelled as they fled from the overweight sorceress.

"I said quiet!" Ursula yelled as she pulled out a bottle that glowed red. "Here's a little spell." She yelled as she tossed it into the grotto.

"Molotov Cocktail!" Demyx inappropriately yelled as the bottle exploded.

"Take that you off key, tone deaf, chickens of the sea!" Ursula yelled as she swam off leaving a giant crater in the grotto.

"Whatever you fat old sea cow!" Roxas yelled, everything suddenly went totally silent, as everyone froze and stared at him.

"Fat... Old... SEA COW!" Ursula yelled as the water around her began to boil.

"Uh oh." Roxas blurted out as the sea witch revealed several bottles and began to toss them haphazardly. Explosions went off in all directions, as everyone swam of their lives from the infuriated sea witch.

"I'll teach you all to call ME a SEA COW!" She yelled as she mixed several bottles together, it began to grow with a bright light as everything began to collapse around her. "Muahahahaha!" She laughed in an insane manner.

"Swim away!" Demyx yelled as he, and the other nobodies fled as fast as they could.

Back on the beach...

"I consider it my greatest master piece!" Yuna spoke as she continued to pack sand into a pile. "I call it... 'Beauty in the Beach'." She continued.

"Yes! I love it! It's so wonderful!" Rikku cheered.

"Huh?" Larxene muttered as she woke up from the fairies' talking, she tried to move but failed. "What the hell?" Larxene spoke as she realized... she was buried in sand up to her head! "Sand?" She looked over the Yuna who was standing on top of a large sand castle. "You! You did this to me didn't you? I'm going to destroy you when I get out of this!" Larxene yelled as she struggled in the sand.

"Well we needed something for our castle's courtyard, and we thought your head would be the perfect thing!" Rikku explained as Larxene flung her head in all direction trying to set herself free. The ground began to shake.

"What was that?" Yuna asked as a tower of the castle collapsed; The fairies looked out to the sea. "Oh wow..." Yuna spoke as she lifted off the ground.

"Um... we gotta go! Sorry we can't save er... dig you out of the ground! Gotta go now bye!" Rikku yelled as she and the others fairies flew away quickly.

"Don't leave me here in the sand!" Larxene yelled; A rumbling began to shake the beach. "What's going on? I can't quite turn my head to see the beach." She spoke as she flipped backwards to look at the sea... and there it was, a giant tidal wave quickly approaching the shore.

"Hell no! Help me somebody! Nobody? I don't care! Get me out of this damnable sand!" Larxene yelled.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Saix yelled as he surfed at the top of the tidal wave.

"No! I refuse to die like this! Not at the hands of three fairies!" Larxene began to cry in panic. "I swear I'll burn all my Marquis de Sade books if I survive this!" The tidal wave sucked all the water from the shore, as it began to curve over Larxene. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Larxene yelled as the water crashed upon the shore, submerging, everything, except Saix, in water.

Larxene held her breath as she watched the water flow quickly by, and she saw them, Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, all transformed into mermen, followed by a crab, a fish, and a red haired mermaid being swept along by the current. As they were swept by Roxas grabbed Larxene's wild hairs and held on for dear life. Larxene blurted out to tell him to stop, but her yells were muffled by the water as, Axel, grabbed Roxas's tail, and so on and so forth, until they were all hanging from her hair in a long chain.

"Um Larxene? I hope you don't mind..." Roxas spoke as Larxene yelled at him, but all that came out of Larxene's mouth were bubbles.

The water stopped, the beach was now a soggy mesh of wet sand. Demyx, and the others all lying down in random parts of the coastline.

"Disguisting..." Larxene spoke as she reached her arm out of the soggy mess she was stuck in, she slowly crawled out of the hole, covered in wet sand, her hair a mess. "I'm going to kill every last one of you..." She said as she stood up, and began to walk.

"Weee! let's do it again! Let's do it again!" Saix yelled as he came running down the beach, running back to the water. She turned away from Saix, and walked over to Roxas first.

"Um... Larxene? Sorry?" Roxas spoke as the rubbed the sand from his face, and stood up. "Hey I have my legs back!" He spoke as he felt them. Larxene grabbed him by the hair and started dragging him down the beach. "Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Roxas yelled as Larxene pulled him behind her.

"Hallelujah! I have pants!" Axel yelled as he stood on his legs again. Larxene approached him, still dragging Roxas behind her.

"Oh Larxene! No hard feelings okay?" Axel asked as Larxene grabbed him by the hair and began to drag him with Roxas. She approached Demyx.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me?" Demyx begged on his knees. As Zexion sat up trying to clean the sand out of his hair.

"Demyx..." Larxene spoke silently. "Go... now... leave..." She gritted her teeth, squeezing Roxas and Axel's hair tightly.

Back on the ship, everyone had finally cleaned off all the sand after several hair washes. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, had hidden themselves some where in order to escape Larxene's almighty wrath.

"Mutilate the bus when you're angry... mutilate the bus." She spoke as she pulled out her trusty foam bus stress toy. "Kill the bus when you're angry... kill the bus. Twist the bus when you're angry... twist the bus." She threw it on the ground and began to stop on the foam bus. "Smash the bus when you're angry! Smash the bus! Annihilate the bus when you're angry! Annihilate the bus! Squish the bus when you're angry! Squish the bus!" She continued, torturing the stress toy in this manner as Demyx sat in the control set of the moogle gummi.

"That... didn't turn out as well as I had hoped..." Demyx spoke to Zexion, a bit disheartened. The taciturn turned and stared at him. What a bust... all Demyx wanted to do is have a single mission to get to know Zexion better. He never really talked, he always, kinda faded into the crowd...

"Hey, why don't you choose where we go next?" Demyx asked Zexion. The silver-haired nobody turned to him with an odd, confused expression.

"..." He remained silent.

"Come on! There's got to be somewhere..." Demyx urged Zexion on.

"..."

* * *

(A/N): Thank you for reading! Please review... so many worlds to choose from... where _would_ Zexion want to go I wonder? 


	9. Port Royal

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! WOW!

(A/N): Thank you all for all of the reviews! It was a living nightmare trying to pick a world, so I looked at the worlds people wanted in their reviews, and what my friends wanted... so I chose this one!

* * *

"I... would like to go..." Zexion started, but paused to contemplate his choices; There was an old castle in which a beast lived... there was also the coliseum, Port Royal, The Land of the Dragons, The Pride Lands, Wonder Land, Agrabah... he didn't particularly like any of those choices... "I want to go to Port Royal." Zexion blurted out, defeated by his own indecisiveness.

"Wow Zexy, I didn't think you would choose that world..." Demyx spoke. "Well I suppose none of the worlds around here would really suit your liking anyway, so I guess that Port Royal is as good a choice as any!"

"Oh Zexy! So you choose pirates over ninjas!" Axel yelled as he placed his folded arms on Zexion's head.

"Arg me maties! Don't be touching me booty!" Roxas chimed in shaping his hand like a hook.

"Oh you're such a perv Captain Hook!" Axel responded.

"Mr. Smee!" Roxas yelled back.

"What are _you_ two doing on my ship?" Demyx asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Believe me, we wouldn't be riding with magic moon lady Saix if we had a say in the matter." Axel responded.

"Huh?" Demyx asked stupidly.

"She won't let us leave." Axel pointed to Larxene, still stomping on the stress toy.

"Oh ho! Then she has _plans_ for you..." Demyx responded as he readied the ship for take off, as Axel, and Roxas's faces were plastered with fear...

The sun shone over the misty port as the group of now six nobodies walked down the town's streets. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx, were dressed in colorful pirate outfits, while Zexion, Saix, and Larxene, were dressed as in old British Navy uniforms.

"I'm so hungry..." Larxene spoke in desperation. "You! Find me something to eat." She spoke as she pointed to Axel, and Roxas.

"What! Why should we!" Axel, and Roxas protested.

"Um... that's not a good idea..." Demyx warned as Larxene rushed forwards back handed Axel, then kicked Roxas down to the ground, and pinned him with her foot.

"Did I hear disobedience in your voices? No that can't be true! My perfect little pets would never disobey me..." Larxene spoke as she pressed harder down on Roxas's stomach with her high-heel boot.

"Fine! We'll go, We'll go!" Roxas gasped in defeat, as Larxene removed her boot.

"Very good slave! Now go, and it better be somewhere good." She dictated as Axel, and Roxas did as they were told.

"This is the **only** thing you could find?" Larxene spoke as she looked at the old building with contempt.

"Hey! Its early, this is the only place that's open." Axel explained, as he knocked on the door.

"Welcome to the Hog's Intestines! If it's from an animal we'd be a serving it!" An old woman with ragged grey hair, and a heavy accent answered the door. "Oh well aren't you a cute one!" The old woman cheered as she pinched Roxas's face. "I'll be your waitress today."

"You mean you'll be their harlot today." An old man in the corner yelled.

"Aw you stupid old man! I let you eat here everyday for free, and let you loaf about me tavern, and you call me a harlot!" She yelled back as everyone found a seat around a large table.

"Well this is a very colorful world isn't it?" Demyx optimistically spoke as he reassured the rest that this world could really not be that bad.

"So what you be having?" The old woman asked the group, as they looked at tattered papers that seemed to be menus.

"I would like the raw octopus!" Saix yelled as everyone else dropped their menus on the table in disgust.

"Why? Do I suffer so?" Larxene asked as she rested her head in defeat.

"I don't like octopus..." Roxas cringed at the thought of Ursula...

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" A voice yelled as it approached the door into the tavern.

"That voice..." Larxene spoke as she lifter her head, and the door flew open. "Xigbar..." She yelled as the said nobody stumbled though the door, his pirate garb completely disheveled, a bottle of rum in one hand.

"Oh hey! What are you guys doing here?" Xigbar asked as he walked though the door.

"I need food..." Larxene mumbled as Saix attacked the rew octopus.

"Hey want some?" Saix offered as he held a tentacle in front of Roxas's, and Larxene's faces.

"NO! KEEP IT AWAY! HIT THE DECK!" Roxas yelled as he jumped out of his seat and hid under another table.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never call you a sea cow again!" Roxas whimpered as he cradled himself, and rocked back and fourth frantically.

"Did something happen?" Xigbar asked as Roxas continued crying.

"No not really..." Demyx answered as he laughed nervously. "Anyway!" Demyx spoke as Saix really began to gnaw at the octopus causing Larxene, and Roxas to run out of the tavern in a panic.

"Never again! No octopus..." Larxene spoke as she rested on a bench outside of the tavern with Roxas.

"Roxas! You okay?" Axel asked as he came out of the tavern following them. "Hey what's that stuck to you?" Roxas looked down to see a sheet of paper stuck to his clothes.

"Let me see this." Larxene said sharply as she grabbed it, and read aloud. "First mate needed for boat, preferably someone with experience commanding others..." Larxene read as she looked at the name of the employer. "Captain Jack Sparrow." In that instant, an evil idea took root in Larxene's mind. "Muahahahahahaha!"

"Larxene?" Axel, and Roxas asked. "Is there something wrong?" Larxene slowly approached them. "NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! NOOO!"

"Yay! Food!" Saix cheered as he exited the tavern with Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar.

"At least the bread and cheese was good." Demyx spoke as Saix skipped down the road.

"As far as I'm concerned, you all are a bunch of lightweights, this is my kind of world." Xigbar spoke as he continued drinking his rum. They began to near the port as Saix chased after the seagulls.

"Wee! Look at all the birds and boats!" Saix cheered as he wandered off, leaving the other nobodies behind.

"Too much coffee again?" Xigbar asked, as Demyx, and Zexion nodded their heads.

"Well, except for the mild insanity, I'd rather have this Saix than the other one..." Xigbar said, envisioning the berserk Saix, with his claymore, destroying everything in his path...

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Saix yelled as he steered a large boat. "Hi everyone! I'm a pirate!" Saix yelled from the boat to the other nobodies.

"What the? Saix?" Xigbar yelled as he began to chase after the boat along the peer.

"Hi Xigbar!" Saix yelled as, Demyx and Zexion followed behind Xigbar. One by one, each of them leaped off the peer onto the boat, as it finally reached the sea.

"What do you think you were doing!" Xigbar yelled as he chastised Saix.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." Saix spoke innocently, as he ran his index finger around in a circle on Xigbar's shoulder.

"Oh! I could never hate _this_ you!" Xigbar spoke as he hugged Saix.

"Yay!" Saix cheered.

"Well I guess were keeping the boat aren't we?" Demyx asked as he looked over the side of the ship.

"I shall name it the S.S. Rice Ball!" Saix cheered as he took the helm.

"Yeah!" Xigbar yelled as he began to prepare the sails.

"Well this is reassuring..." Zexion sarcastically spoke as he turned towards the ocean. It was one of those rare moments where everything was calm, and quiet, and not like the quiet in Castle Oblivion, or the World That Never Was, a quiet that is painful and annoying, utter silence. This peace was a calm relaxed silence.

"Huh?" Demyx spoke as he looked from behind the mast at Zexion. "He's smiling! Oh my God! I've never seen him do that!" Demyx spoke as he stared, Xigbar cleaning the deck. "Hey Xigbar?" Demyx stopped the nobody in the middle of cleaning.

"What is it?" Xigbar asked as he approached.

"Look!" Demyx said pointing to Zexion. "He's smiling!"

"Whoa! You're right, he is!" Xigbar spoke. "He doesn't do that very often... he must be daydreaming... he used to daydream a lot when we worked in Hallow Bastion together..."

"Really? I never knew..." Demyx spoke as he thought for a minute.

"If there's three things Zexion likes, it's his work, daydreaming, and then puzzles, games, riddles that sort of thing..." Xigbar explained.

"Hmmm..." Demyx thought about it for a minute. "At least I found out something..." He thought. Suddenly a cannon ball crashed in the water near the ship, sending a huge splash raining on the ship.

"It's raining, it's pouring!" Saix cheered as he twirled around in the rain.

"What was that!" Xigbar asked as he ran to the side of the ship, and pulled out a telescope. Through it, he saw another boat, a pirate ship. Xigbar looked for the ship's captain, and there she was, Larxene.

"Muahahahahaha! I am queen of the seas! The waves bow to my commands!" She yelled as she steered the ship.

"I do believe my lovely's taking this a tad to seriously." Captain Jack Sparrow spoke as he tugged at the chains Larxene had put him in.

"She does this all the time." Axel spoke sitting next to Roxas, also chained up.

"Did I hear you speak without permission slaves!" Larxene spoke as she whipped them with the riding crop she had bought.

"OW! That hurts!" Axel yelled as she rubbed the wound.

"Silence! Do not speak without consent from your queen!" Larxene yelled as she whipped Roxas.

"What did I do? He's the one talking!" Roxas yelled as he hid behind Axel.

"Both of you shut up! Now back to the battle! Prepare the cannons!" Larxene yelled to the crew of the ship.

"Uh oh!" Xigbar spoke. "It's Larxene! She's the one firing the cannons at us!"

"She's such a big meanie!" Saix yelled as he turned the ship.

"Everyone, battle stations!" Xigbar yelled as he prepared a cannon of his own. "Fire!" He cried as he lit the cannon, and covered his ears. The cannon exploded as the iron ball flew through the air, and ripped a sail from Larxene's ship.

"They dare fire back on me! Queen of the ocean! Empress of pirates!" Larxene steamed as she whipped Axel again with the riding crop.

"Stop it!" Axel yelled back.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" Saix panicked as he steered the boat left and right.

"Um... Zexion, help, maybe?" Xigbar spoke as he tapped Zexion shoulder.

"Idiots." He responded cooly as he approached the helm with Demyx. "Steer the boat that direction, and bring us directly in front of Larxene." Zexion explained. "Demyx, Xigbar, prepare all the cannons on both sides of the ship, and prepare to fire."

"Okay!" Demyx responded as he began to prepare the cannon's with Xigbar. Zexion continued to instruct Saix on steering.

"Demyx, use your sitar to send a wave at Larxene's ship." Zexion spoke.

"Oh captain my captain!" Demyx spoke as he used his sitar to raise the water, and send it gushing fourth to Larxene's ship.

"Gah!" Larxene's grunted as the wave hit the ship; she quickly recovered, and tried to regian control of the ship. "What could they be planning?" Larxene spoke as she used the helm to steer the ship back on course.

"Demyx, another wave. Saix, ride the wave, and steer in that direction." Zexion spoke as Demyx let loose another wave; the ship rode the tide to circle around Larxene. The wave hit Larxene's ship, causing it to turn awkwardly as all the crew members were thrown across the deck.

"Where did they go?" Larxene spoke using Axel, and Roxas as pillows. She stood, and looked around, and there they were, directly in front of them.

"Ah! So they've 'Crossed The T'." Captain Jack Sparrow spoke.

"And what, prey tell, does that mean?" Larxene asked.

"It means, they can fire at us, and we can't fire at them." He answered. "We're also down wind of them so we can't move in time to dodge it!" He snickered at the situation. "I would be proud to have the person who came up with this on me crew!"

"Fire." Zexion calmly spoke as Xigbar fired all of the cannons at once.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Larxene yelled as the cannonballs hit the ship, leaving several holes in it.

"Abandon ship!" The crew members yelled as the ship began to sink.

When it was all said and done, the ship had sunk, leaving Larxene, Axel, Roxas, and Jack, on a tiny little life boat.

"Need a lift?" Xigbar asked as the "S.S. Rice Ball" drifted by.

"ARGHHHHH!" Larxene yelled as she whipped Axel one more time.

"That was fun." Demyx spoke as the looked up at Zexion who was sitting on the ship's crow's nest, it was faint, but his face had a tiny little smirk to it as he looked as the sinking ship. "Hey Zexy! Want to go to the Pride Lands now?"

* * *

(A/N): Next chapter, Pride Lands! Review! 


	10. Pride Lands

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! WOW!

(A/N:) Thank you for all of the reviews! This chapter may not be as funny as my other chapters, but I think I pulled it off... (This chapter now edited for most major errors as of July fourth!)

* * *

"Why can't I win?" Larxene asked herself as she boarded Demyx's moogle ship. She had finally freed Axel, and Roxas who were currently plotting their revenge, as Demyx, and Zexion took their seats, and prepared for lift off.

"Once I left Marie Antoinette's tea party, I went to a world with a lot of dead things! And then I turned into magic moon lady and hit the heartless like this!" Saix spoke as he explained his previous adventures to Xigbar who listened enthusiastically. "And then, and then, we met Mrs. Claus! And she said, I'll stick the naughty list so far up your chimney you'll be coughing up the Z names! And then we went to the beach! And I surfed! And there was a big wave!"

"WOW." Xigbar said happily. "I wish I could have gone..." He spoke glaring at Demyx, as the ship lifted off.

"What!" Demyx yelled back. Xigbar looked away, and began to sulk.

"I wish I could have surfed..." He sulked more.

"Where are we going anyway?" Axel asked as he put his feet on the back of Demyx's chair.

"Pride Lands? Why?" Demyx answered as he looked back at Axel.

"The Pride Lands? The world with all the animals? That's boring." Axel nonchalantly spoke as he looked out the window into space.

"Come on Axel, it could be fun." Roxas spoke as he put his feet on the back of Zexion's chair making it bow forward slightly.

"You to Roxas? You mean you're abandoning me?" Axel said dramatically as he made big teary eyes.

"No of course not!" Roxas answered as he pressed harder on Zexion's chair.

"Roxas?" Zexion said calmly.

"What is it Zexion?" Roxas looked toward him.

"Your feet, move them." Zexion demanded in his usual stoic voice.

"Why should I? I'm comfortable like this." Roxas spoke as he pressed his giant shoes harder on the chair.

Zexion stared at him for a minute with the evil eye then spoke. "Octopus." Instantly Roxas's eyes flew wide open as he leapt from his seat, and hid behind Axel.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never call you a sea cow again wahhhhhh!" Roxas began to sob.

Zexion, who was quite content with himself, pulled his seat back into the reclining position, and took a nap.

The ship landed on the jungle world, and the group of nobodies exited into a clearing with a large waterfall.

"Well, this is new." Demyx spoke as he looked at himself in the water, he was a lion colored in a neutral brown, his normal hairstyle still visible as a lighter blonde. Zexion had become a silver panther, his hair still covering his right eye, Larxene a cheetah, and Roxas a blonde lion cub. Xigbar had not become a feline, but a black-grey flamingo with a ponytail, still wearing his eyepatch. Saix too had become a flamingo, except he was blue.

"Birdie, birdie, birdie! Look everyone! I'm a flamingo!" Saix yelled as he flew around.

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked as he looked around for the red-haired pyro.

"I'm right here!" Axel yelled as he pounced on Roxas, his red hair was even spikier, as it ran down his head, and made him look like a giant Moomba.

"Can't you control yourselves?" Larxene asked as she stalked around the two.

"Nope!" The two answered innocently.

"Give me a Y!" Yuna yelled as she appeared wearing a strange animal outfit.

"Give me a R!" Rikku cheered as she jumped next to Yuna wearing a similar outfit.

"Give me a break..." Paine spoke as she slowly floated up to the others also wearing the strange outfit.

"These are our berserker outfits!" Yuna, and Rikku spoke as they did poses; Paine remained silent.

"How many outfits do you three have!" Larxene growled as she barred her fangs.

"Um... 15!" They cheered.

"Grrrrrrrrr." Larxene growled in envy.

"You girls are really amazing!" Flamingo Saix spoke, as he three girls floated around him.

"Wait... you three... I've seen you before... somewhere..." Flamingo Xigbar said as he tried to remember.

"Um... no! We don't know you! Shoot people man!" Rikku, and Yuna spoke nervously.

"Wait! I know where I remember you from!" Xigbar yelled as he made his gun appear and clutched it in his mouth.

"We're sorry! We're sorry! Please don't hurt us!" Yuna, and Rikku cried, they began to move away.

"You cleaver little sneaks!" Xigbar yelled, he lifted off the ground, and began to chase after the three fairies.

"Xigbar wait for me!" Saix cried as he followed.

"Once, just one single time, I would like a mission to go even somewhat smoothly, but no, it never does. Never." Larxene spoke as she became enraged, and started chasing after the two flamingos.

"Well we're going to go off now tell us when we're leaving okay?" Axel spoke as he and Roxas wandered off.

"Should we follow them?" Demyx asked as he looked back to Zexion whose tail was moving side to side like a house cat.

"I don't care." He responded, looking back at Demyx.

"I guess they'll show up on their own like they always do." Demyx spoke as he, and Zexion entered the green foliage of the jungle.

It was calm in the jungle, miscellaneous insects buzzed around, and the sounds of monkeys could be heard in the distance.

"So Zexion what do you want to do while we're here?" Demyx looked back, and smiled at the other nobody.

"..." Zexion remained silent, he absolutely hated when he was asked that question, he thought for a minute, then out of nowhere, something smashed across his head. Zexion looked back to find out what had hit him, and there stood... a baboon.

"Oh, you better be out of here! Or bad juju will be a coming after you! Old Rafiki know it!" The baboon spoke as he walked up.

"Juju? What are you talking about?" Demyx asked, confused.

"Oh I a warned you!" Rafiki spoke as he ran off. Then the jungle suddenly got very quiet.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked as the forest darkened, and blue flames began to appear.

"Heartless." Zexion calmly spoke as he backed away from the flames. The blue wisps exploded, and several shaman heartless appeared from the voids.

"Um... Zexy?" Demyx turned to look at the other nobody as he backed away from the bouncing heartless.

"Yes." Zexion responded.

"Do you have any plans to get out of this one?" Demyx asked as the shamans approached.

"Can you use water?" Zexion asked in response.

"No." Demyx responded.

"There's your answer." Zexion retorted.

"Okay..." Demyx spoke as he stared for a second. Then he, and Zexion ran as fast as they could out of the jungle as the shaman chased after them.

"Where are those fairies?" Xigbar spoke as he searched for the three fairies, Saix landing behind him, it was an ashy area of land covered in elephant bones, and corpses.

"What are you two doing?" Larxene panted as she caught up with the two flamingos.

"I'm going to find those fairies!" Xigbar yelled as he searched through the bones.

"Oh you think you going to find something?" A voice spoke as a hyena with a dark black wisp of hair on her head came into view.

"Oh don't think so my friend, we already got those little fairies..." Another hyena appeared.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe." A third hyena appeared.

"Hello!" Saix greeted them as they approached...

"So... hot... I need... water..." Demyx complained as they slowly trudged across the hot wastelands.

"..." Zexion remained silent.

"Zexy... it's so hot... I can't go on..." Demyx spoke as he collapsed.

"Demyx?" Zexion said as walked over to the other nobody. "Demyx?" Zexion poked Demyx with his paw. "..."

Demyx groaned as he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the sweltering wastelands, but he was now in a small den next to a large tree trunk with a lion cub painted on it.

"Huh? Where am I?" Demyx asked as he tried to stand, barely able to.

"I told you there was bad juju!" Rafiki spoke as he came into view, he grabbed a cocoanut shell half filled with water, and placed it before Demyx.

"How did I get here?" Demyx asked, as he sipped the water.

"Ah! Your friend dragged you here across them wastelands." Rafiki laughed, pointing to the said nobody. "Don't ask me how he did it! Dragging a full-grown lion across a desert!" He spoke, Demyx looked over at Zexion who was sleeping over at the other side of the room.

"He dragged me across the wastelands?" Demyx thought about how he had done so without the use of thumbs, but Demyx decided not to worry about it. Suddenly Yuna popped in with a flash of light, she had an excited expression on her face.

"Demyx! You have to help!" She blurted out.

"Why? What's going on?" Demyx asked. Zexion woke up from his rest.

"Um... you see we got caught by hyenas, then your friends showed up, and I escaped!" Yuna spoke quickly as she explained.

"Um... Okay?" Demyx responded.

Yuna flew over the savanna, as Demyx, and Zexion followed her across the grasslands. They quickly approached the elephant graveyard as the sounds of hyena laughing became audible.

They looked from a distance as they watched the hyenas march like little soldiers of doom. Rikku, and Paine were trapped in a small cage made out of bones, but Xigbar, Saix, and for some reason, Axel, and Roxas, were in a larger cage.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Why does this keep happening?" Roxas asked.

"Because the world hates us." Axel answered.

"Where's Larxene?" Demyx asked as he, Yuna, and Zexion, hid behind an elephant corpse.

"Up there!" Yuna pointed, Larxene was sitting atop a large rock that, well, kinda looked like a throne.

"I am your queen! You are my hyena slaves!" Larxene laughed as she commanded her troops.

"She's done it again..." Demyx, and Zexion spoke as Yuna stared in confusion.

"What can we do?" Yuna asked. "We're not getting down there without the hyenas getting to us first."

"Old Rafiki has the answer to that!" The old baboon spoke as he appeared out of nowhere, Yuna jumped in surprise.

"Oh! You scared me for a second." Yuna spoke as she caught her breath.

"There's your answer wandering in right now." Rafiki pointed down to what looked like a mierkat riding on the back of a warthog. Demyx, Yuna, and Zexion watched the hyenas run over to the animals, and form a circle around them.

This was their chance, Yuna floated down into the pit while Demyx, and Zexion made their way down the cliff. The Demyx couldn't really hear what the hyenas were talking about, but he heard the warthog yell "Mr. Pig." as he went charging through the group.

"Demyx! Let us out of this cage buddy!" Axel begged. Demyx tried his best with his paws to open the cage, but failed.

"Hey, where's Rafiki? He has thumbs." Demyx asked as he looked around for the monkey, he had disappeared.

"Don't worry I can open this." Yuna spoke as she unlatched the cages, freeing everyone.

"And what are you doing?" Larxene spoke as she appeared behind them, the mierkat, and wart hog captured, currently roasting over a fire with apples in their mouths.

"Oh can we eat them now? I'd love a moomba with a side of flamingo!" A female hyena spoke.

"I finally have you now! You're all finally under my control!" Larxene grinned, for once one of her insane plots to dominate the organization had worked. She was not going to let anything spoil her good mood now.

"Oh there's a bad juju a coming!" Rafiki yelled as he ran appeared running away from something coming from deep within the graveyard.

"What's that crazy baboon talking about?" The Larxene asked as the ground began to rumble, blue flames began to appear all round the graveyard, as the sky darkened.

"Um... this is not good." Demyx spoke.

"The cages..." Zexion calmly pointed out, everyone huddled into it as Yuna closed, and latched the door.

The flames burst open as the shaman heartless riding larger headless ones, began to assault the army of hyenas. The blue flames bursting like grenades sending them flying though the air.

"Stop running you cowards! Fight them off!" Larxene yelled as she lost control of them.

"Um... we hyenas are scavenger animals, we don't... uh... fight... we run..." A male hyena told Larxene as he ran off.

"Hehehehehheheheheheheheheheheheh!" Another hyena laughed as he watched his brethren getting crushed on the battlefield. The shaman approached him as he continued insanely laughing, and then, they commenced beating him up... the fool.

And then there was one, Larxene running away from the massacre.

"Let me into the cage!" Larxene demanded, as everyone inside watched the shaman approach.

"Let me in! I'm sorry!" Larxene panicked trying to open the cage with her paws. Axel approached her.

"Sorry Larxene, I'm all thumbs!" He laughed.

"Damn you Axel!" Larxene growled as she reached through the bars to scratch him. "You don't have thumbs! I'll get my revenge on you!" Larxene turned toward the shaman, and tried to fight them off, but there were to many. They quickly defeated her.

"I told you this wasn't going to be boring!" Roxas said to Axel as they watched Larxene get beat up.

"You know, she'll probably kill us when she gets out of there." Axel said looking at the mob of shamans.

"Truce?" Yuna asked flamingo Xigbar, as flamingo Saix hugged her.

"Truce..." Xigbar grunted in frustration, Saix would never let him attack those fairies.

"I wonder where we should go next?" Demyx asked as Larxene continued to be trounced.

"Beast's castle!" Saix yelled.

"...Idiots." Zexion spoke as he took another nap. "When that coffee high breaks we're all screwed..." Zexion whispered to himself.

* * *

(A/N): How did you like it? I hope I did a good job, but this chapter was hard to write for me. I don't know why. Review! 


	11. Beast's Castle

(A/N): Thank you for all of the reviews, I decided to use some of your guy's ideas, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, on with the story! (If you spot any grammar/spelling errors if you would like, please copy and paste it into a review please, thank you!)

* * *

"It hurts so badly... my back." Larxene, now in human form, complained as she lay on the couch like seat in the moogle ship. 

"Here's some ice Le Blanc!" Saix spoke, laying a bag of ice on Larxene's back.

"I've fallen so far..." Larxene cried as her eyes filled up with tears. "Damn it! Why!" She smashed her fist on the couch.

"Don't be so angry! You're so tense let me give you a massage Le Blanc!" Saix spoke pressing his hands against Larxene's back

"We did it Roxas! We got her back!" Axel yelled as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah we so did! That was excellent! Did you see when the shaman lit her on fire!" Roxas spoke acting out Larxene's expressions of pain.

"Yeah that was hilarious!" Axel cheered.

"Yes... we must do that again..." Roxas spoke.

"Yes... torture Larxene again..." Axel responded as they hid in the shadows; only their grinning mouths, and flashing eyes could be seen.

"Dudes... that is really creepy." Xigbar spoke as he stared at them with I'm-embarrassed-for-you eyes.

"..." Zexion woke from his nap, looking around with a confused look as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, talked amongst themselves on his head.

"So what outfit should we wear?" Rikku asked. Yuna, in deep thought at the question, debated with herself what kind of theme would match the dreary castle.

"Thief? No. Gun Mage? No. Alchemist? No." Yuna spoke while Rikku pounded her head. They turned toward each other, their eyes opening wide.

"Dark Knight!" They yelled simultaneously.

"..." Zexion, and Paine for that matter, remained silent; slightly annoyed.

Demyx saw Zexion's annoyed expression, and laughed a bit as he leaned over to the fairies and spoke. "I think you should get off of Zexy's head... I think he's starting to get annoyed."

"Okay! Can do!" Yuna spoke as all three fairies jumped from Zexion's head, and onto his own.

"Hey! I didn't say you could get on MY head!" Demyx yelled as the fairies continued their conversation. "...Damn."

Demyx continued to pilot the ship as the three fairies continued to chatter on his head. Off into the distance a world with a great castle could be seen.

"Is that it?" Demyx asked as he turned to look at Zexion who stared into space with a bored expression.

"I don't see any other castles." Zexion spoke in his apathetic/sarcastic voice; Demyx laughed out of embarrassment.

They appeared in a large foyer, dark and grey. Small statues lined either side as small candles lit the way.

"Hideous!" Larxene screamed as she looked at her clothes, a grey cotton blouse with a leather corset, a dull red skirt, and tattered black high heel boots.

"It's not that bad... ye old town prostitute." Axel joked as he walked behind Larxene, and pulled the strings on her corset as tight as they would go.

"That hurts!" Larxene yelled pushing Axel away. "None of you look any better!" She pointed at the others, all of them wearing pauper's clothing.

"..." Saix remained silent, his pupils were extremely tiny, just little dots of black in his eyes.

"Saix?" Xigbar waved his hand in front of Saix's face, and snapped. "You okay buddy?"

"He need's more coffee." Zexion calmly spoke, staring into Saix's eyes. "Or he will expire."

"You mean he'll die?" Everyone froze, staring at Zexion.

"..." Zexion pinched his nose in frustration. "No... he'll go to 'Normal Saix'."

"NOOOO! We can't let that happen!" Xigbar yelled, grabbing Saix, and dragging him away to find the nearest cup of coffee.

"Well I'm going to go find more suitable clothes for the great and wonderful me." Larxene spoke as she walked off deeper into the castle.

"Let's go too Roxas." Axel spoke as he turned to find... no one. "Roxas!" Axel's eyes began to tear up. "Roxas where are you? Roxasssssssss!" Axel tackled Demyx. "I can't find Roxas!"

"Um..." Demyx patted Axel's spiky hair. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He spoke insincerely.

"No he's not! He's gone forever! Wahhhhhh!" Axel continued his sobbing as Zexion stood in a corner very annoyed.

"Axel?" The voice of Roxas could be heard.

"Roxas!" Axel cheered as he leapt off Demyx, and searched for Roxas. "Roxas where are you?"

"He's right here!" Dark knight Yuna said as she floated up with a large key in her arms.

"Roxas? Is that you?" Axel asked as he tapped the key.

"...Yes." The key spoke. Axel stared for a minute, completely still. He grabbed the key, and sat down staring at it. "..."

"Axel? Axel say something." Roxas-key spoke.

"Well okay! Good luck with that! Come on Zexy this castle got to have food somewhere, I'm starving." Demyx spoke as he grabbed Zexion's sleeve, and pulled him along.

"..." Axel remained silent staring at Roxas with the three fairies standing behind him. Suddenly a man suspended from a rope, dressed in a burglar outfit, fell from the ceiling landing face first on the ground... It was Marluxia.

"Ouch!" He yelped in pain as he lifted himself off the ground. Marluxia looked up to see Axel sitting on the floor, with three fairies, and a key in his hand... staring.

"Um... you didn't see me, okay?" Marluxia spoke as he disconnected the rope, and ran.

"Be our guest! Be our guest!" Many articles of furniture sang as Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar and Saix, were being spun around in dancing chairs.

"Please let me off the merry-go-round Mrs. Claus. I promise to invite you to the tea party with Marie next time." Saix spoke as he sipped coffee spinning around in the living chair.

"I think I drank to much rum back in Port Royal..." Xigbar mumbled as the chair did a back flip.

"Come on just a tiny bite!" Demyx groaned as he reached out for the food on the dancing tables each time his chair passed by one, barely able to grab a grape or two. Zexion however, had somehow got his seat to sit still, and was eating quite peacefully know. Who knows what horrific, monstrous, twisted thing he told it to get it to sit still though...

"What a nice room..." Larxene spoke sarcastically, walking into a large room with a canopy bead, and dresser.

"There must be some decent clothes in here." Larxene said as she threw open the dresser, and there hung a large yellow dress. "It's beautiful!" Larxene yelled ripping it off it's hangar. "And it's yellow! My favorite color." She wasn't allowed to wear anything like this in that huge castle of white.

"Stupid Xemnas! Refusing to let me wear anything but that black coat all the time! And as soon as I complain, he shoves stupid forms in my face! IN TRIPLICATE!" Larxene complained as she began to undress.

"Axel?" Roxas-key spoke, still held by Axel, still sitting on the ground, but the fairies were long gone.

"..." Axel remained silent.

"Axel?"

"You're a key." Axel spoke.

"I think I already knew that." Roxas yelled.

"Keys open doors..."

"Generally." Roxas didn't know where Axel was going with this.

"This is a castle." Axel walked over to the nearest door, and unlocked it. "Castles are expensive, and have expensive things..."

"Now where is the beast's room? I will have that rose if it kills me." Marluxia said, walking down a long, dark, hallway. Two doors down the hall, a light could be seen pouring out of the room, a light sound of music emanating from it. Marluxia stopped in front of the door, and peaked through the crack.

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty! And witty! And gay! And I pity! Any girl who isn't me today!" Larxene sang to herself as she spun around in a bright golden yellow dress.

"Larxene?" Marluxia yelled as he pushed the door open.

"How dare you spy on me!" Larxene blushed as she picked up a pot, and threw it at him. Marluxia dodged the pot, and it hit the dresser. Suddenly the dresser came to life, and yawned.

"Oh Miss Belle, you look wonderful in your dress... wait a minute... you're not Miss Belle!" The dresser panicked. "No, no, no! You can't wear that!" It started to chase Larxene.

"Back off! It's mine!" Larxene yelled as she kicked the dresser onto the ground, and fled the room with Marluxia.

"What are you doing here with Axel?" Marluxia asked as they rested.

"What are you going around dressed like a phantom thief?" Larxene retorted with another question, as soon as she did, Marluxia's eyes lit up, and he struck a dramatic pose.

"I am after the great divine rose! The rose of the great enchantress of this world! I must have it!" Marluxia laughed.

"You, and your damn flowers..." Larxene fumed, as she punched Marluxia on the head.

"You know that really wasn't nice." Marluxia spoke rubbing the huge bump on his head. "And by my calculations, it's right behind this perfectly." Marluxia turned the doorknob. "Perfectly, _locked_ door." He whined as he collapsed into the fetal position.

"So close, yet so far, eh Marluxia? Tee-hee!" Larxene giggled sadistically.

"Yay food! Food!" Demyx cheered as he ate sitting next to Zexion. Xigbar and Saix were doing some kind of song and dance with the other pieces of furniture.

"Amazing." Zexion muttered as he watched Xigbar and Saix dance.

"I love food." Demyx said as he ate a slice of chocolate cake. He looked over to the bored Zexion, sitting next to him with his elbow on the table, looking down at the leftovers on his plate. "Zexy, do you like sweets?" Demyx asked. Zexion quickly turned toward him surprised and confused at the question.

"I- I suppose so." Zexion stumbled over his words.

"Really? What kind?" Demyx asked.

"I don't have a preference." Zexion answered.

"I don't either, I like all kinds of sweets." Demyx responded. "What about other things? What do you do in your spare time?"

"..." Zexion paused before he answered. "Drawing, writing, and puzzles." He answered as the conversation continued.

"Oh look Xigbar! Our little Zexion in making a friend." Saix pointed from across the room.

"Who knew Mr. Anti-Social had it in him!" Xigbar laughed.

"I'll take this, and this, oh and this, and this, and this!" Axel laughed as he stuffed a large sack with every expensive thing he could get his hands on. "Oh another door!" Axel spoke as he stopped at a large door. "Roxas?" Axel shoved Roxas-key into the keyhole, and opened the door.

"I feel like I'm just being used..." Roxas spoke as he watched Axel ransack the castle.

"I see... so that key is Roxas..." Marluxia spoke to Larxene; watching from the shadows. "I'm gonna get my rose! I'm gonna get my rose." Marluxia followed Axel down the hall as he continued stealing. As he shoved an entire painting into his bag, he set Roxas-key on a near by table. Marluxia carefully approached the table. Quickly without thinking, he grabbed Roxas, and fled as fast as he could. "I got it! Larxene run!"

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled as Marluxia stole him.

Axel quickly turned to see his friend being stolen, and chased after him. "Give me back my fortune! Er, my best friend!" Marluxia ducked though a door as Axel ran towards it. As soon as he entered the doorway it slammed into his face, and locked him out. "Damn you Marluxia! I'll get him back!"

"Now I can get my rose." Marluxia spoke as he wandered back to the west wing, and used Roxas to open the door. "There it is! My glorious rose!" Marluxia carefully lifted up the glass container as the sounds of chains were heard rattling in the background. Marluxia, and Larxene, slowly turned to see a large heartless, with chains bound all around it, float down from the ceiling.

"Hello?" Marluxia stared at the heartless.

"Grahhh!" The monster growled.

"Um..." Marluxia paused. "The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" Marluxia yelled splashing it with a little water bottle, this only served to anger it. "Run away!"

"I found you!" Axel yelled as the barged though the door just in time to be crashed into by Marluxia and Larxene.

"Flee!" Marluxia screamed girlishly as he picked up his rose, and ran.

"What the hell is that!" Axel asked as he got up fled from the heartless with Larxene and Marluxia.

"Hurry into that room!" Marluxia yelled as they fled into the ball room where everyone else was.

"Shut the door!" Marluxia commanded as they sealed the door with a broomstick.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked as he, Xigbar, Saix, and Zexion stared at them.

"Oh nothing." Marluxia innocently spoke putting his back against the door as it struggled to open. "Larxene you didn't tell me you were with all of _them_!" Marluxia whispered.

"Don't you dare blame this on me." Larxene growled back to Marluxia.

"Oh yeah, and 'nothing' is a giant ghost heartless." Axel sarcastically told the group as the door was blasted open, the heartless entering the ball room.

"The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" Saix yelled throwing coffee on the heartless.

"We already tried that..." Marluxia spoke backing towards the balcony outside the ball room.

"I think we should leave." Demyx spoke as everyone ran as fast as they could out to the balcony.

"Were going to die! All because of you, and your damn flowers!" Larxene yelled at Marluxia grabbing him by the neck.

"But it's such a pretty flower." Marluxia complained.

"We are going to die!" Axel cried holding Roxas-key.

"I'm not." Roxas-key responded.

"..." Zexion for some reason was unnaturally calm as he walked over to the balcony railing, the heartless drawing ever closer. "Look." Zexion pointed, up in the sky a gummi ship shaped like a moogle swooped down.

"Hello welcome to moogle air lines, please form a single file line and board the ship calmly." Yuna spoke as she opened the ship's door, Paine and Rikku were flying the ship.

"Salvation!" Marluxia yelled as he ran onto the ship followed by the others.

As the ship lifted off A glass case containing beast's rose fell from the ship.

"NO! My rose!" Marluxia cried.

"It's because of that rose were got into that mess! LET IT GO!" Larxene scolded him, as the ship flew off.

"Then you let go of that dress!"

"NEVER!"

Later that day the castle entrance opened as Beast, and Belle walked into the main hall. The castle was a wreak, food everywhere, things missing, all the doors open, some smashed.

"What happened?" Belle innocently asked as the beast screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Zexy did you hear that just now?" Demyx asked.

"Hear what?" Zexion responded.

"That roar..."

"You must be hearing things." Zexion assured him.

"I must have imagined it then..."

* * *

(A/N): Another chapter finished! Next chapter, Wonderland! Please Review! 


	12. Wonderland

(A/N):Sorry for the long wait but here it is Wonderland! If you see any errors please tell me, and for the long wait this chapter is twice as long as normal!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own kingdom hearts! WOW!

* * *

"Let the cards read your future!" Marluxia spoke as he shuffled a deck of tarot cards.

"You know I hate theatrics, just get it over with now." Larxene spoke clenching her fists. Marluxia had taken her yellow dress that she stole, and was now holding it hostage.

"Okay! Okay! This card represents you!" Marluxia pulled the top card off the deck, placing it on the table in the gummi ship. "Ah, 'The Empress'. It represents authority, and control, but it's upside down, so it represents being manipulative, and having to be a control-freak."

"Does it really? I betting you made that up." Larxene glared at Marluxia, he ignored her.

"This card is your past." Marluxia pulled another card. "The Death."

"Marluxia, your cards must be retarded or something, cause I'm still alive." Larxene laughed at Marluxia's foolish mistake.

"Er... the death card represents transition... not actual _death_ but movement of some sort... of which you _have_ been doing." Marluxia weaseled his way out of the situation. "Anyway, the next card, your present!"

"Whatever..." Larxene spoke pulling out a Marquis de Sade book.

"The Fool, but it's upside down, so it means a broken promise." Marluxia said.

"Promise..." Larxene spoke, remembering a little something from Atlantica... _"Um... we gotta go. Sorry we can't save er... dig you out of the ground! Gotta go now bye!" Rikku yelled as she and the others fairies flew away quickly. _

"_Don't leave me here in the sand!" Larxene yelled. A rumbling began to shake the beach. "What's going on? I can't quite turn my head to see the beach." She spoke as she flipped backwards to look as the sea... and there it was, a giant tidal wave quickly approaching the shore. "Hell no! Help me somebody! Nobody! I don't care get me out of this damnable sand!" Larxene yelled._

"_Weeeeeeeee!" Saix yelled as he surfed at the top of the tidal wave._

"_No! I refuse to die like this! Not at the hands of three fairies!" Larxene began to cry in panic. "I swear I'll burn all my Marquis de Sade books if I survive this!" The tidal wave sucked all the water from the shore, as it began to curve over Larxene. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Larxene yelled as the water crashed upon the shore, submerging, everything, except Saix, in water._

"Promise..." Larxene spoke looking down at her favorite book. "Nothing that I can think of, nope, nothing... damn fairies."

"Hum? I sense something deeper going on here." Marluxia spoke revealing the next card. "Your future... 'The Tower', it represents disaster." A mysterious breeze revealed another card. "Huh? The queen of hearts card? What could that mean?" Marluxia stared at the card.

"It means that you put too much faith into your fortune telling." Larxene tormented Marluxia.

"Silence infidel!" Marluxia yelled.

"Oh! Me next! Me next!" Saix yelled pushing Larxene out of the way.

"Yay at least some one likes my fortunes." Marluxia cheered as he shuffled the deck.

"What about us?" Yuna complained sitting on Saix head.

"Yeah! We want our fortunes too!" Rikku spoke.

"I have a fan club!" Marluxia cheered as he started laying the cards.

"Poor unfortunate souls..." Xigbar spoke playing with a dust bunny.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roxas yelled in reaction to Xigbar's words. "I'm sorry Ursula! Please don't put me in a key hole again! Wahhhh!" He hugged Axel as tight as he could as he had his nervous breakdown. Axel however ignored him and continued looking at his loot.

"Let's see, one diamond studded tiara, gold jewelry, silver jewelry, crown, scepter, signet ring, and lots and lots of clothes." Axel boasted as he wrote a list of all the items.

"I wonder what wonderland is like." Demyx spoke as he piloted the moogle ship.

"..." Zexion remained silent. "I have heard of it." He finally spoke.

"Yeah? What kind of things have you heard?" Demyx asked.

"Don't drink the water." Zexion spoke in an ominous tone, with a serious look on his face.

"WHY DOES THE TOWER AND QUEEN OF HEARTS KEEP POPPING UP!" Marluxia yelled as he dealt the cards again, with similar results. "Fine! We'll just use a Ouija board!" Marluxia moved the pointer across the board. "Q-U-E-E-N-O-F-H-E-A-R-T-S. GRAHHHHHH!" Marluxia threw the board across the ship. As the board flew across the ship it beamed Demyx across the head knocking him unconscious. The ship began to spin out of control as everyone screamed for their lives... except Zexion who was too cool for that, and Saix who was cheering thinking it was a roller coaster. Naturally not Demyx either, as he was knocked out.

"Hello?" Yuna spoke trying to wake up Demyx.

"What are you and who are you doing?" Demyx asked stupidly. Yuna's face turned bright red at the question, and promptly the fairy kicked Demyx in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Demyx stood up pinching his bleeding nose. He looked around, it was a strange twisted room, and different pieces of furniture were stuck to the walls and ceiling. Strangely enough, or normally, he was still in his org robe. "Hey where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they kinda went 'running' off." Yuna spoke. "Except her!" Yuna pointed to a figure sitting in the corner, dressed like a nurse.

"Larxene? Larxene is that you." Demyx asked as he approached the nurse.

"I'm afraid we've lost the patient doctor." Larxene spoke, still turned away from Demyx.

"Larxene what are you talking about?"

"The patient doctor." She spoke throwing a broken doll over her shoulder. She slowly turned to face Demyx, she was wearing cherry red lipstick, and round glasses.

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked as she and the other fairies landed on Demyx's head.

"Oh Doctor! You're bleeding! We have to treat that stat!" Larxene yelled as she pulled out a giant syringe.

"Um... what are you going to do with that?" Demyx asked nervously.

"WE HAVE TO OPERATE!" Larxene yelled pointing the needle at Demyx. "Clench your teeth and take your medication!"

"Well.. Okay!" Demyx calmly spoke, paused for a second, turned in the opposite direction, than ran from that needle as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Doctor comeback! It'll get infected!" Larxene chased after Demyx.

"No, no, a piece of tissue paper will make it all better!"

"Doctor we both know a needle full of morphine will make the bleeding go down!"

"I think you got the quote wrong." Demyx yelled as he reached the end of the hallway, and ran though a door.

"Here's my special treatment!" Larxene yelled as Demyx slammed the door in her face.

"No needles!" Demyx panted as he sat against the door.

"Doctor! Doctor, the door is stuck! Open the door before the wound gets infected!"

"I said it'll be fine!" Demyx spoke, he looked around the room, sitting in the middle of the floor was a table and a chair; Demyx quickly grabbed the chair and wedged it in front of the door.

"I'll have to make an incision..." Larxene spoke from behind the door, she suddenly became silent.

"That was close." Yuna spoke as she, Rikku, and Paine sat on the table in the middle of the room.

"I wonder where the others are?" Demyx asked he looked around the small room. He looked down to see a tiny door. "A... door?". Suddenly the door knob snorted, and Demyx jumped back.

"Leave me alone! I'm sleeping." The door spoke as it went back to sleep.

Demyx stared at the snoring door in disbelief. "I'm crazy, definitely crazy, I'm still knocked out, back in the hallway, with a serious concussion." Demyx spoke as Yuna, and the others stared at him. "But crazy people don't know their crazy, and sleeping people don't know their asleep... this must be real."

"I wonder if they know that this world causes delusions and mass hysteria?" Yuna spoke.

"No definitely not." Paine calmly spoke.

"I think Demy-chan over there is developing hypochondria..." Rikku spoke.

"Not surprising, Miss Sadist lady developed multiple personality disorder." Paine spoke.

"I wonder what happened to the others?" Yuna asked.

"I know exactly what happened, they all went crazy, and are raving lunatics running around in la-la land." Paine stated bluntly.

"You mean wonderland he-he!" Rikku cheered.

"Am I coming down with something? Yes that must be it, I must be sick or something."

"There he goes..." Yuna spoke.

"Yunie! Look what I found!" Rikku spoke as she pointed at a blue bottle sitting on the stove on the right side of the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yuna flew over to the bottle. "Help me lift it!"

The three fairies lifted the bottle off the stove, floating it up in the air.

"Over Demy-chan." Rikku spoke as they lifted the bottle over Demyx's head.

"Drop it!" Rikku yelled as they let the bottle fall. The bottle smashed on Demyx's head, knocking him out, as it's cap popped open, the bottle fell into his mouth...

"Huh?" Demyx woke as he stared up at the ceiling. "My head... really hurts." He looked around at the room, it... was very large. Demyx stared at the large furniture for a minute, then it finally hit him.

"I'M TINY!" Suddenly a noise came from behind the now giant door, as a huge needle came shooting through it.

"Doctor! Doctor! You're needed in surgery!" The voice of Larxene yelled from outside the door. Demyx panicked as he looked around the room for a route of escape. It was hard to see, but there was a hole in the wall behind a bed. Demyx ran for the hole as fast as he could as Larxene turned the door into pin cushion.

"Doctor? Doctor? Where are you?" Larxene spoke as she broke down the door. "AHHHHH! He must have lost so much blood he disappeared!" Larxene yelled, having lost another patient.

"So this is where you all were?" Demyx asked as he sat in a covered cage with, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar.

"Yes." Zexion calmly spoke.

"And you all have mental diseases?"

"Yes... Xigbar went mute, Axel, and Roxas are developing phobias..." Zexion answered.

"And you?"

"I don't know what disease I have yet." Zexion answered.

"Where's Saix, and the others then?"

"..." Zexion said nothing.

"Let the trial begin!" A loud woman's voice yelled as the curtain covering the cage fell off, revealing a hedge maze, and several podiums that looked like judge and jury stands.

"Welcome to the court of hearts!" A tiny white rabbit spoke. "Presenting her majesty! The queen of hearts!" Several trumpets sounded as a very obese woman took her seat at the judge's podium.

"And her visiting royal highness! Marie Antoinette!"

"Let them eat cake!" The voice of Saix was heard as he came into view, he was dressed as a french queen. His hair was two feet high, his face covered in makeup, and he was wearing the most ungodly fluffy blue dressed covered in ribbons.

"Saix... has multiple personality disorder, and thinks he's Marie Antoinette." Zexion spoke pinching his nose.

"These people stand accused of being associated with the agent of evil, the King of Spades!" The Queen of Hearts spoke.

"What! were on trial!" Demyx yelled as he jumped up causing the cage to shake.

"AHHHHHH! It's an earthquake!" Roxas, and Axel spoke in unison. "We're going to die!" They cried.

"..." Xigbar remained silent, though he seemed to be mouthing several profane words with his mouth.

"Silence you!" The Queen of Hearts demanded. "Now in the name of fairness, you can give me one reason not to lop off all your heads, but be careful, you only get one, single, chance."

"Demyx!" Zexion cheerfully spoke. Demyx jumped up like a bomb had went off behind him.

"Zexy what's wrong?" Demyx asked as the other nobodies stared.

"I just figured out my mental disease!" Zexion smiled. "I'm bipolar!"

"..." Demyx stared blankly at the 'happy' Zexion.

"I'll get us out of here! Just follow my lead." Zexion spoke. As he turned toward the Queen of Hearts. "With all due respect, she did it!" Zexion pointed to Queen Saix. Who was in a shocked state at the accusation. As were the other nobodies at the fact that this tactic came from ZEXION'S mind. But they all played along, and began to point at Saix as well.

"Well..." The Queen of Hearts paused. "...Okay! Off with her head!" She yelled. The card soldiers quickly captured Saix, and prepared the guillotine. They slowly carted Saix on a ox wagon to the blade.

"I am the queen of France! All I wanted was for you to eat cake!" Said yelled as they put his head into the guillotine. In the distance the sound of trumpets could be heard approaching.

"Stop everything!" The Queen of Hearts spoke. "He approaches! The King of Spades! Prepare for battle!" She yelled as spade suit cards poured into the hedge maze, the hearts began to fight them as the Queen retreated.

"I set you free my loyal followers!" Saix spoke as he escaped from the guillotine and set the other nobodies free.

"Free! Free!" Zexion cheered jumping up and down with Demyx.

"Doom, doom, doom." Axel and Roxas cried.

"..." Xigbar still was mouthing profanity.

"There he is! The King of Spades!" The Queen of Hearts yelled from her secret hiding place. As the King of Spades came into view, his identity was revealed... it was Luxord.

"Luxord-kun!" Saix yelled as he ran to Luxord, and jumped on him.

Luxord stared confused for a minute. He looked over to the others. "Coffee high?" He asked, everyone nodded.

"Use the secret weapon!" The Queen of Hearts yelled. "THE FAN OF DOOM!"

"Ha-ha this is my chance!" A voice yelled as a woman in a pink dress with a heart tattooed on her chest flew out of nowhere. "I am the great fairy Le Blanc!" She yelled as she pulled out a giant fan.

"Oh... Bloody... Hell." Luxord spoke, then ran for his life. "All of you!" He pointed to the spades. "Sacrifice yourselves as I run away!"

"Luxord-kun! Don't leave me! Xiggy-para-para won't talk to me!" Saix yelled as he followed.

"...!...!" Xigbar was still mouthing obscenities.

"Follow them now!" Zexion (in angry mode) yelled, dragging Demyx along by his sleeve.

The group was now in a strange, dark forest. They stopped by a lake that looked painted on the ground.

"That was close." Demyx panted as the others rested. "Huh Zexy?" Demyx looked over to the said nobody. Zexion was slumped over with his head cradled in his arms.

"I want to be alone." Zexion spoke. "This world sucks, I hate everything, I hate everyone." He was now in depressed mode.

"Good thing I'm a nobody huh?" Demyx joked.

"Just leave me alone to rot." Zexion responded.

"The forest is filled with fairies today." A strange voice spoke, a mouth and eyes appearing in the air. "Among other oddities in a world of oddities." The mouth spoke as it's owner, a cat, appeared.

"Begone evil dust bunny!" Saix, now dressed in a maid's uniform yelled, as he hit the cat with a feather duster causing it to disappear.

"You did wrong! You did wrong! You blew up the Cheshire cat!" The voice of Marluxia spoke as he came into view, he was wearing a ballerina tutu with butterfly wings.

"..." Xigbar mouthed something.

"What did he say?" Demyx asked Axel, and Roxas who were currently crying.

"Evil cats, and butterflies! Save us wah!" They cried.

"He said, 'Marluxia, what the hell are you wearing?'." Zexion spoke in his usual calm voice.

"Zexy? You're back to normal?" Demyx asked, Zexion remained silent.

"Silly goose!" Marluxia squealed. "There's no such thing as normal! Come meet the Queen of the Fairies!" Marluxia yelled as he went yelling though the forest screaming. "I'm the Sugarplum Fairy!"

"Where are they?" Le Blanc panted as she stumbled out of the tall grass near the group. "I'm the great Le blanc! How can I be reduced to this kind of work?" She turned to her left, noticing the group of nobodies staring at her. "There you are I'll kill you! NO LOVE LOST!" She yelled as she sent a giant wind storm at the group.

"...!...!...!...!" Xigbar tried to yelled several different things but failed. Axel, and Roxas ran away for their lives, as Saix tried to use his feather duster to keep the wind back... yeah right...

The wind caught them in a tornado, spinning the group of nobodies in the air. Demyx grabbed a large flower to keep him from begin sucked up.

"Ouch that hurts! What do _you_ want?" The flower asked.

"Um... not to be flying around in the air." Demyx answered.

"Oh then you need to gain more weight!" The flower spoke as it's petals began to unfold...

"Hahahahahahahah! I have finally won! NO ONE can defeat the great Le Blanc!" She boasted as the ground began to rumble. A giant shadow appeared within Le Blanc's no love lost tornado, it grew bigger, and bigger destroying the tornado, the figure was wearing a organization cloak as it grew upward though the branches of the trees, only to the waist down of the form could be seen.

"Oh my holy, holy, holy god..." Le Blanc gasped as she stared up at the form, with the other nobodies, except for Roxas and Axel who were crying about 'fans of doom', and 'giant water boys'. "Run Away!" Le Blanc screamed as she fled.

"Is that Demy-chan? He's really, really big!" Saix spoke. The giant figure began to move. It bent down, and the head of Demyx came into view.

"Um..." The giant Demyx spoke. "I gained a little extra... uh... weight?" He spoke in a booming voice, his words sounded like a bad excuse.

"YOU THINK?" Saix, Zexion, and Luxord yelled, but not Axel and Roxas as they were to afraid to, and naturally not Xigbar as he couldn't talk.

Demyx sat sheepishly on the ground, his head still in the tree branches as the others stood in front of him talking.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Luxord asked the others.

"Yes, yes, he's to big to ride on his own ship! Or fit through any doors..." Saix cheered, now dressed as a cheerleader with pom-poms. Xigbar did sign language, but was ignored.

"Well I'm sure were we'll figure out something!" Happy Zexion spoke, staring up at the embarrassed looking giant. Normally when Demyx was embarrassed, he'd run away and hide. But the way he was now, the chances of him finding ANY hiding place was zero. (Xigbar did more sign language, and was still ignored)

"He would be useful for taking down the Queen Of Hearts..." Luxord spoke as he plotted.

As the group discussed on how to deal with the gigantic Demyx, Axel, and Roxas looked at a very large red flower.

"Axel! Don't get too close or it'll eat you!" Roxas panicked as Axel sniffed it.

"Oh Roxas It's not gonna eat me, it has no mouth!" Axel told him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE NO MOUTH? I CAN TALK JUST FINE!" The flower yelled, causing Axel, and Roxas to jump back.

"Ahhh it talked!" Roxas said as he grasped his 'heart'.

"Of course I can talk, hello? You're in freaking WONDERLAND! Now what do you want?" The flower asked.

"Um... to help our friend over there." Roxas pointed to the giant Demyx.

"What? He looks fine to me." The flower spoke back.

"He's bigger than a freaking whale!" Axel yelled.

"Fine! Fine! I'll help!" The flower caved. "Just go to the queen of the fairies, ans she'll help you okay?" As the flower finished speaking, all the other flowers in the forest opened up and began to speak.

"Yes, the queen of the fairies will help you!" Random flowers spoke. "Yes, yes the queen is all powerful!" Others said.

Axel, and Roxas told the others what the flowers had told them as they began to head though the forest, naturally, Demyx had to crawl through the forest in order to make sure he didn't step on anyone, but as he crawled his hands and knees left deep impressions on the ground, he crushed a few flowers, which were now screaming in agony. Other wise nothing hurt... poor flowers. They eventually made it to a strange clearing, with an abstract house at the center with a large table set with teacups. The group gathered around the table. Suddenly out of the teapot sitting on the center of the table a man, and a rabbit popped out, and began singing.

"Happy un-birthday to you! Happy un-birthday to you... hey what's your name?" The little man asked to Saix, now dressed as a can-can girl.

"I'm Saix!" He spoke as he hopped on the table, and danced the can-can with the little man. Zexion rushed forward in a fit of rage and grabbed the little man.

"Who are you, and where's the Fairy Queen?" Zexion asked as he gave the man the evil eye.

"Um I'm the Mad Hatter, and she's right in there!" He spoke as he pointed to his house.

"I'm the great fairy queen!"A voice spoke as the door opened as a normal sized Yuna, dressed in a flowery dress spoke as normal sized Rikku and Paine, and still dressed like a ballerina Marluxia appeared behind her. She looked at Zexion strangling the mad hatter. "Oh it's only you... What do you want? Do you have a problem?" She asked. All of the nobodies pointed at the enlarged Demyx. "HOLY- THAT"S A BIG PROBLEM!" She yelled as she panicked. "I think I can fix it!" Three strange purple ovals appeared, and spun around Yuna. "This should cure all status effects!"

Fairy dust poured over the nobodies, Demyx shrank back to normal, Xigbar began to speak, Axel, and Roxas stopped crying, Marluxia realized what he was wearing, but didn't care, Luxord stopped trying to take over Wonderland, Zexion stopped trying to kill people, and Saix... yes Saix... his coffee high broke.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Saix yelled, everything instantly stopped. "YOU FOOLS! YOU CAN'T _FEEL_! YOU SHOULD BE DOING YOUR MISSIONS! NOT PARTYING!" He looks down to see his can-can dress. "AND WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING DAMN IT!" He turned berserk, and approached the other like a rabid dog.

"Yo Saix calm down, they were just trying to have fun!" Xigbar defended the others.

"SCREW YOU! YOU INCOMPETENT NUMBER TWO! I SHOULD BE NUMBER TWO! NOT FREAKING SEVEN! XEMNAS VALUES ME MORE THAN ANY OF YOU FOOLISH 'wah I have feelings' WEAKLINGS!" Saix growled as he foamed at the mouth.

"I'll save you!" Le Blanc yelled as she flew out of nowhere, and slapped Saix on the face with her fan. "Bad puppy! No treat for you!" Le Blanc yelled.

"ROAR!" Saix screamed biting the fan out of Le Blanc's hand.

"Uh..." Le Blanc stared at her chewed up fan. "WAHHHHHHH!" She cried, and hid behind Demyx.

"I'll save you!" Another voice cheered. It was Nurse Larxene. She stood in front of Saix with her giant syringe, as he continued to growl. "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you'll get a rabies shot!" Larxene yelled as she injected something into Saix, instantly knocking him out.

"Who knew Miss Sadist Lady would actually SAVE us..." Yuna spoke.

"Yeah..." Rikku, and Paine agreed.

* * *

(A/N): Did you like it? Please Review! (If you didn't know, Yuna is dressed in her floral fallal, also Demyx's sickness was hypochondria, but it went away...) 


	13. Traverse Town

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! WOW!

(A/N): Thanks for all of the reviews! This chapter... Traverse Town! If you see any errors, please point them out, sorry for the long update, so this is another long chapter! (Please review)

* * *

"Roaarg!" Saix growled as the others tied him up in a straight jacket, strapped him to a wheel chair, and carted him down the twisted hallway.

"Bad puppy!" Nurse Larxene spoke as she squirted him in the face with a spray bottle.

"You did wrong! You did wrong! You're evil incarnate but we love you!" Fairy-sized Yuna, Rikku, and now Le Blanc sang flying around his head. Paine however opted to stay away from the flesh-eating psycho.

"YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! I'LL USE YOUR CORPSES TO DECORATE MY ROOM IF I EVER GET FREE! DO YOU HEAR ME? ESPECIALLY YOU XIGBAR! YOU FOOLISH, WEAK, INCOMPETENT, SON OF A..."

"BAD PUPPY!" Nurse Larxene yelled squirting him again. "Don't make me chastize you again!" She spoke pointing her finger at Saix.

"GRAGGG!" Saix yelled as he lurched over, and bit Larxene's gloved finger.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Larxene panicked as she pulled her hand out of the glove. Saix chewed up the said glove, and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Yes Axel?" Roxas responded.

"We never utter another word about this place again okay?"

"Agreed."

"I had fun!" Marluxia cheered stupidly, receiving glares from Axel and Roxas.

"Of course you did..." Xigbar spoke under his breath.

"Oh Queen of Hearts! We shall meet on the battle field again someday! C'est le vie!" Luxord spoke lovingly of the Queen. "You can only hurt the ones you love!"

"..." Everyone stared at him.

"YOU FREAK!" Saix yelled.

The group of nobodies boarded the ship one-by-one until only a very depressed Demyx, and Zexion were left behind.

"..." Demyx didn't feel like talking, he felt useless, like he was just a burden. Saix's words had really gotten to him. Zexion approached the other nobody, he didn't know what to do, usually Demyx was such a happy go lucky, devil may care guy, seeing him like this was a rare oddity, not only that but Zexion was used to being the one that others had to approach first, not the other way around.

"Um?" Zexion uttered, Demyx turned toward him, with a sad expression. "Um." Suddenly Zexion did the most out of character thing he had ever done, he jumped forward, and hugged Demyx. He broke the hug quickly, slightly embarrassed, and walked away trying to hide his blushing face. "I just had to get that last bit of bipolar out of my system, I'm fine now."

Demyx was shocked to say the least, he stared at Zexion as he walked off. Demyx paused for a second, then smiled as he ran after Zexion.

"Zexy!" Demyx yelled as Zexion turned in time to be tackled to the ground.

Demyx, and Zexion boarded the moogle ship, the fairies were still torturing the screaming Saix, as Larxene began to recover from her personality disorder.

"So where to next?" Demyx asked.

"We need to go somewhere that we get some coffee... and sleeping pills." Xigbar commented.

"Hallow Bastion?" Demyx asked.

"No! We've already been there!" Yuna argued.

"What about Destiny Islands?" Demyx asked... He was suddenly hit by a roll of tourniquet.

"No but hell no are we going to another place with a beach dammit!" Larxene yelled.

"No Twilight Town either." Zexion added.

"Come up with a place we all can enjoy." Roxas chimed in.

"Oh Roxas! You're the only one with any sympathy! It's a cold, cold world!" Demyx cried, Axel hit him across the head.

"Stop the theatrics, and choose somewhere!" Axel yelled pulling Roxas away.

"A place in-between..." Demyx thought for a minute, his face suddenly lit up. "Traverse Town!".

"What a great idea! It's perfect!" Marluxia spoke. "So? Can I drive? Please, please?"

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Larxene asked.

"Naturally I do not,(like I would waste my time on a licence) but I've always wanted to!" Marluxia laughed.

"Come on prima ballerina, some sit next to sissy... psycho." Larxene grabbed Marluxia's hair, and dragged him to a passenger's seat.

"Not my beautiful hair! Don't touch it you antenna-haired lightning bug!" Marluxia yelled.

"Say that again, and I'll cut your precious hair so many different ways you'll be able to use it as a road map." Larxene threatened pulling Marluxia down to her eye level.

"Meep." Marluxia squealed as he shut up, and sat next to Larxene. Axel and Roxas laughed at the sight, receiving evil glares from Marluxia.

"Then you fold it like this, then this, then, this is the really hard part, squeeze it like you would a frog's mouth! Then do this!" Yuna spoke teaching Demyx and Zexion how to fold origami cranes. Demyx's crane was done, very badly, Zexion's however, was done perfectly.

"..." Demyx stared at the screwed up paper crane with concern, though he didn't mean to, the crane appeared monstrous, twisted, and frankly, a bit nightmarish.

"Your problem is symmetry, if it's not perfectly symmetrical, it won't turn out right." Zexion advised Demyx.

"Okay." Demyx spoke trying the crane again. "Like this?" He presented a new paper crane that looked infinitely better than his previous one.

"Yes! Very good you two are naturals!" Rikku cheered.

"So why are we learning this again?" Demyx asked.

"Because there is always a festival going on this time of year, and if you fold 1000 paper cranes you get a wish!" Yuna told him.

"Wow really? That's so cool!" Demyx's eyes lit up.

"..." Zexion remained silent, and began to fold more cranes.

"So in your opinion, which way is the best way to hit someone with a collapsible nightstick? Downward motion or a sideways sweeping motion?" Fairy Le Blanc asked Larxene.

"The downward motion is more likely to knock them out so a side sweeping motion would be better." Larxene responded.

"So you were trying to take over Wonderland?" Xigbar asked Luxord while they were playing poker.

"Yes." Luxord responded winning another hand.

"Why?" Xigbar asked again.

"Cause the Queen Of Hearts beat me in rummy." Luxord won once more.

"..." Xigbar was getting annoyed.

It was a relatively peaceful trip to Traverse Town, yes there was Saix's growling, and Xigbar punching Luxord because he kept winning poker, but other than that, nothing special.

"We're here!" Yuna cheered as she flew through the air dressed in her summoner's kimono, Rikku was wearing a summer kimono with a fish design, Paine was wearing a black rose/ spider web kimono, and Le Blanc was wearing a intricate empress's kimono.

The town's square was lit up with hundreds of paper lanterns, as people walked the street in kimonos, and other strange outfits.

"This is so cool!" Demyx yelled, he was dressed in a light blue kimono with a wave design.

"It's... nice." Zexion spoke. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono with several Japanese fans outlined in white in the design. Strangely, he also had white cat ears and a tail.

"You just keep getting turned into a cat don't you?" Larxene spoke as she walked by with Marluxia in her bright yellow and blue kimono with lightning-bolt shaped hairpins. Marluxia's kimono was green with several pink cherry blossoms.

Axel was dressed in a bright red kimono with a flame design that showed off his chest, Roxas wore a black kimono with stars all over it that looked very similar to the blade part of the oath keeper key blade. Luxord, and Xigbar were dressed in plain kimonos and hakama.

"I'll go to the store and get some sleeping pills." Xigbar spoke walking off. "All of you go the café and get the strongest coffee you can buy."

The group walked across the large square, and entered the open air café. Unlike the rest of Traverse town, the employees at the café wore french maid's uniforms.

"Hello welcome to Café Lulu. I'm the owner, Lulu." A beautiful woman with dark black hair spoke. "I'll also be your hostess, so let me count you, one, two, three... eleven people?" She asked.

"Actually, were waiting for two more people." Zexion spoke as Lulu led them to some empty tables.

"Okay, so thirteen people. What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"We'll have the strongest coffee you have." Luxord asked Lulu.

"Yes, that's the specialty of the house, most people can't handle it though." Lulu stared at the group of people.

"That'll be fine." Luxord spoke.

"Okay I'll be right back." Lulu spoke walking away.

After a short while, Xigbar wandered into the café with Saix bound, and gagged. He sat down at the table.

"Where's the coffee?" He asked as he unpackaged the pills.

"It'll be here in a sec." Axle spoke nonchalantly manipulating the candle flame on the table with his fingers. Demyx, and Zexion were slowly eating the snacks that had been brought earlier. The others talked amongst themselves as Lulu brought the coffee.

"I'm sorry buy we do not allow non-domestic animals inside the café." Lulu spoke referring to Saix.

"Don't worry, he'll be gone in a second." Xigbar spoke as he poured the coffee into a bottle with an entire package of sleeping pills. "Open up, and say ah!" Xigbar spoke as he removed the gag, and shoved the drink down Saix's throat.

"Muffhumphmumph!" Saix gasped as he tried to keep the liquid out of his mouth, but Xigbar just forced more of it down. After Saix downed the entire bottle, he stopped moving.

"Saix, Saix? You okay?" Xigbar asked. Tears began to flow as Saix looked up with big, sad eyes.

"W-why did, sniff, why did you t-tie me up Xiggy?" Saix cried.

Xigbar untied Saix, and explained the situation.

"Oh I'm so sorry my bad side got out of control again, I promise _I_ won't bite your heads off, okay?" Saix apologized, he was now dressed like a Japanese geisha. "Look at my pretty fan!" Saix cheered as he flipped open the folding fan clumsily. "I'm still learning how to open it really quick though!"

"..." Zexion remained silent as he pulled out his own fan, and flicked it open like it was nothing.

"That's not funny!" Saix fumed as he tried to flick the fan open again, it smacked him the face. "Wahhhhh!" He cried.

"Ah, tears of pain, so delightful to my ears..." Larxene spoke as she listened to Saix's cries of frustration.

"Suffering is such a wonderful thing!" Le Blanc laughed with Larxene.

"You two are truly creepy..." Marluxia spoke sipping his coffee.

"Hey Marluxia?" Axel asked snickering under his breath with Roxas.

"What?" Marluxia retorted.

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!" Axel laughed out loud with Roxas. Demyx, and Zexion, stared at the situation with amusement, as everyone else looked on in confusion.

"Screw you." Marluxia spoke turning away embarrassed.

The group ordered lunch, and waited for a short while conversing among themselves. As they were brought their meals, a new customer entered the café.

"Do you have a reservation?" Lulu asked to the a man who could not be seen from where the group of nobodies were sitting.

"Xemnas, party of two." The man spoke, suddenly everyone at the table froze completely.

"Xemnas! It's me Saix!" Saix yelled as he jumped up, he was immediately pulled back down as the others hid under the table.

"Who is your guest?" Lulu asked.

"It's me Lulu." A female voice spoke to the said hostess.

"Oh hello Sorceress." Lulu spoke. "Today were running a special magic-users discount. Your table is right this way." Lulu spoke as she led the two.

"It's Xemnas!" Roxas spoke seeing his boss, dressed in a kimono and hakama, come into view.

"But who is he with?" Luxord asked.

"Oh, oh here she comes!" Saix cheered.

"Huh? Who is that?" Axel asked as a woman dressed in a black gown, with a complicated headdress, clung to Xemnas's arm.

"Her name is Edea." Zexion chimed in.

"Who's Edea?" Demyx asked.

"You don't know who THE Sorceress Edea is!" Marluxia was shocked.

"Edea is the most powerful Sorceress in all of the worlds." Larxene spoke admiring the chance to actually see the Sorceress in person.

"Amazing, I wonder why he's here with a Sorceress?" Xigbar asked.

"Surely it must be something very important! Some kind of secret mission?" Saix pointed out.

"Here's your table, your drinks will be delivered shortly." Lulu handed menus to Xemnas and the Sorceress.

"So glad you could make it Sorceress." Xemnas declared kissing Edea's hand.

"Likewise." Edea spoke calmly, sipping the wine that was brought to the table.

"So shall I get right to the point, Sorceress?" Xemnas asked.

"Naturally." Edea spoke as the two leaned forward, and began to kiss each other lovingly.

"HE'S ON A FREAKING DATE!" Saix screamed jumping up, and hitting his head on the table. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Saix cried. "I feel so neglected! So unneeded, so useless..." Saix sobbed hugging Xigbar.

"Who knew he had it in him!" Axel, and Roxas cheered.

"No Sorceress! Don't kiss that pig!" Larxene cried.

"Blackmail, blackmail, blackmail!" Marluxia cheered taking photos.

"How long will the kiss last? I'm taking bets." Luxord spoke.

"..." Zexion stared blankly.

"Zexy?" Demyx tapped his shoulder.

"Are they still under the table?" Yuna asked as she continued to eat off tiny little plates with, Rikku, Paine, and Le Blanc.

"Yes, they're hiding from their boss." Rikku spoke.

"Fools." Paine spoke sipping out of a tiny cup.

"Oh he reminds me of my love..." Le Blanc Dreamed about her lover, staring at Xemnas.

"..." The other three fairies stared at Le Blanc.

"Come on let's get out of here while we can." Xigbar spoke, pulling the emotionally stressed Saix with him.

"Look at them go... they just keep kissing... are they breathing?" Axel said staring at the couple, his hand covering Roxas eyes.

The group crawled on the floor from table to table evading the eyes of their boss.

"Why are you crawling on the ground?" Yuna asked as she floated over Demyx's head.

"No reason." Demyx answered.

"You know, I know you're hiding from your boss." Yuna antagonized Demyx.

"Excuse me if your finished crawling around on my floor, you can pay your bill now." Lulu spoke to the group of crawling nobodies.

"Uh our bill? Uh here take this, we gotta go now bye!" Demyx spoke as he handed some money to Lulu.

"Xemnas! Why have you abandoned me? I gave you the best years of my life! Being your personal hit man!" Saix cried as the others immediately grabbed him, and ran for their lives.

"At least he knows he's a guy..." Xigbar mentioned as he dragged the crying Saix along with him.

"Um did you hear something?" Xemnas asked as he broke the kiss. "That sounded like Saix."

"You mean the berserker? Did you not tell me that you had sent them all on useless missions in order to make our date without them knowing?" Edea spoke sipping more wine. "You're such a wonderfully evil man, yes you are. Did you take my advice, and demand they fill out all complaints in triplicate?" Edea asked.

"Yes, that wonderful Idea has kept them out of my hair wonderfully." Xemnas began to drink.

"Oh my children back in Destiny Islands will absolutely love you, they're all between the ages of 14 and 15, their names are Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. I also have some children in Hallow Bastion. They're older though, Squall, Ellone, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine." Edea showed Xemnas some photos of her kids. "They all call me Matron, how cute is that? I've also taken in some other children, like Rinoa. Rinoa is also a sorceress, she will someday inherit my power, she and Squall make such a cute couple..." Xemnas began to get very nervous. "Then Yuffie was a very kind child, always outgoing and warm. Then there was Aerith, she was also very kind, but very timid by nature, the day she went on a date with that Cloud was one of my happiest times as an adoptive mother, of corse that Cloud went and got himself involved with that Sephiroth... oh that name gives me shivers, what an evil man, especially his 'mother' Jenova, bad memories..."

"So you adopt children from all around? How do you manage to take care of them all?" Xemnas asked, looking for a chance to escape.

"I am not allowed to disseminate that classified information." She spoke creeping Xemnas out even more. "Just kidding! Naturally I use a gummi ship." Edea joked. "I travel between worlds caring for abandoned children."

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" Xemnas asked as he stood up from the table.

"Of course." Edea responded sipping more wine. Xemnas slowly walked away. Then, once he was out of sight, he ran for his life.

"So you were stood up again?" Lulu said to Edea sipping her coffee.

"Yes." Edea smiled.

"You told him about your 'children'?" Lulu asked.

"I know, I know, but at least I waited till the fifth date." Edea spoke taking a bite of her dessert.

"Most men aren't ready to settle down with a woman who casually adopts children from, 'everywhere'." Lulu consoled Edea.

"I'm aware or that..." Edea responded.

"So Marluxia?" Larxene started, as she and Marluxia sat in front of the fountain in the second district.

"Yes Larxene?" Marluxia asked in a composed tone.

"Can I have the dress I stole back?" Larxene asked in her kindest, yet obviously fake voice.

"You mean this?" Marluxia pulled out the dress. "Now why would a girl like you want this? You're much to tomboyish to wear it, and frankly it doesn't suit you. Besides Xemnas would never let you wear it." Marluxia tortured Larxene.

"Hmpf! It may take me a while but I'll fill out all of Xemnas's damned forms." Larxene fumed.

"You mean these?" Marluxia pulled out a large stack of papers.

"Those aren't?" Larxene gasped.

"Yes they are, every little form required for a new wardrobe filled out in triplicate." Marluxia boasted. "I'll never wear black again." He fanned the papers in front of Larxene's face. "You're burning with envy aren't you Larxene? Soon I'll be able to wear what ever I want while you're stuck in those hot and sweaty robes." Marluxia laughed as Larxene's face burned with rage.

"Marluxia..." Larxene spoke as she grabbed him from behind, and shoved his head under the water. After Marluxia lost consciousness, Larxene pulled his head out of the water. "Stupid Marluxia." She threw him on the ground, and collected the forms. "Pride cometh before a fall..." She muttered as she ran off to find a bottle of whiteout to erase Marluxia's name from the papers.

"This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea, trident can't be rid of me, not that easily, and like all who dare defy me he will learn this lesson well, never toy with a girl like me!" Saix sang on a little stage in the third district.

"Go Saix! Woo!" Xigbar cheered him on from the balcony.

"Flotsam, and Jetsam! Loyal darlings strong as the tide sweetest poopsies hasten to me side! Right now! Mommy needs you, crush those stupid fools, MAKE THEM WRITHE!" Saix sang imitating the sea witch Ursula.

"Sing Under the Sea! Woot!" Axel egged Saix on with the crowd.

"MAKE IT STOP! URSULA! OCTOPUS! SAVE ME!" Roxas cried in the background, being ignored by Axel.

"This is not the end my dears I swear I've just begun, it's not over until Ursula has won!" Saix sang the climax of the song.

"WOO! Go Saix!" Xigbar cheered as he clapped.

"Roxas, you okay?" Axel asked as he turned to find Roxas on the ground, motionless, and drooling on himself. "Roxas?" Axel poked the shorter nobody. "Roxas!" Axel yelled as Roxas tipped over, and collapsed on the floor.

"No... Ursula... god please save me..." Roxas grunted quietly still drooling. "NO KEYHOLES!" Roxas jumped up, yelled, then fell onto the ground again.

"Roxas what's wrong with you?" Axel shook Roxas, a small bottle with three X's on it fell out of his robe. "SAKE? You've been drinking sake!" Axel lifted Roxas up. "What I'm I going to do with you?" Axel spoke carrying Roxas to the second district. As he passed the corner the collided with a giant streak of red.

"Ouch that hurt! Watch where you're going!" The a voice spoke.

"Me! YOU watch out! I have a drunk teen to deal with!" Axel yelled as he looked to the person who ran into him. He had long red hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a blue suit.

"Reno..." A taller man spoke.

"What Rude! It was his fault!"

"There's two of them! Oh god not two Axels!" Roxas yelled crawling quickly across the ground like a bug. "Too... much... red." Roxas gasped as he collapsed.

"...Okay?" Axel, and Reno spoke at once.

"Wow look at all the shops!" Demyx yelled as he ran down the street of the second district.

"You're such a child." Zexion spoke nonchalantly.

"Aw come on Zexy! What's the point of living if you never have any fun?" Demyx spoke as he looked haphazardly through the different booths.

"What's the point of having fun if you don't 'live'." Zexion responded coldly, sipping what looked like sake.

"Aw, come on Zexy! Don't start spouting all that 'we have no hearts' stuff ." Demyx spoke sitting down at a food vendor's booth, pouring more sake into Zexion's glass, and Zexion poured more into his.

"We don't." Zexion responded, his cheeks red with drunkenness.

"Well then, let's analyze this." Demyx started drinking more sake.

"Hmpf, 'analyze', don't you sound intelligent." Zexion mocked the also drunk Demyx.

"Well, the heart is the house of emotion right?" Demyx asked.

"That would be correct." Zexion responded.

"Well, the heart is also the house of memories to right?"

"Yes."

"Well if nobodies have no hearts, then they should have no memories." Demyx stated, quite cleverly as he downed the rest of his drink. Zexion stared with a shocked look on his face, one, what Demyx just stated was absolutely correct, and two, DEMYX said it.

"That's very clever." A woman's voice came from behind the two drunk nobodies, it was her, Sorceress Edea.

"The Sorceress?" Zexion spoke as he tried to stand, but fell to his knees.

"Can't hold your liquor?" Edea laughed as she punched Zexion and Demyx in the stomach, knocking them out. "Hmpf... men."

"Where the hell is some whiteout!" Larxene fumed as she searched for the said office supply.

"Oh Larxene? Are you looking for this?" The familiar voice of Luxord spoke.

"What?" Larxene turned around to see Luxord sitting at small table with three cards and a bottle of whiteout. "Damn."

"Try your luck, find the queen of hearts, and win a bottle of whiteout!" Luxord laughed.

"Wake up my little ones." The voice of Edea resounded as Demyx opened his eyes. He looked around to see his own hands chained to the ceiling, and his feet dangling above the floor, he seemed to be in some sort of cave. As he looked around, Demyx noticed the other nobodies also chained up.

"Demyx?" Zexion spoke, he was hanging right next to Demyx.

"Zexy? What's going on?" Demyx asked.

"It seems the sorceress has abducted us all. The only ones not here are Larxene, and Luxord."

"Xiggy! I'm scared!" Saix cried as he swung around.

"It'll be okay! I'll protect you!" Xigbar responded.

"Hey excuse me! What I'm I doing here?" Reno asked as he swung around in the air.

"Oh? I couldn't tell which of you were Axel, so I abducted you both." Edea spoke as she came into view out of the shadows.

"Okay then, I'm Reno, and you can let me go." Reno spoke trying to get free.

"No he's not!" Axel yelled. "I'M RENO! Let ME go!"

"Silence!" Edea spoke as the cave shook. "Now the reason you're all gathered here is, your boss, Mr. Xemnas, walked out on me, and I'm not happy. If you ever want to see the light again, you'll tell me where he is." Edea threatened.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Saix cried.

"Believe us! If we knew I would be the first to tell you!" Marluxia spoke.

"I'm just a kid, I don't know anything!" Roxas yelled.

As the others expressed their innocence, Demyx turned to Zexion.

"Zexy? Got any clever tricks to get us out of this one?" Demyx asked.

"No." Zexion spoke bluntly.

"S-so you guys really don't know where he is?" Edea began to sob.

"I know how it feels..." Saix sympathized with the sorceress.

"Oh why did he leave me?" Edea cried.

"Hmm..." Zexion muttered.

"You got an idea Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"It's so sad... Xemnas abandoned you _both_..." Zexion spoke softly.

"Yes it is!" Saix, and Edea cried at the same time.

"So he abandoned you too?" Edea asked.

"Yes he did!" Saix cried.

"Let's destroy him together!" Edea, and Saix yelled with flames in their eyes.

* * *

(A/N): Another chapter! Please review! 


	14. Twilight Town

(A/N): Another chapter! Please review! (Disclaimer): I do not own Kingdom Hearts! WOW!

* * *

"Xemnas!?" Edea, and Saix yelled as they walked down the streets of traverse town. 

"You know, he won't come out if you yell like that..." Xigbar said, looking from booth to booth for the said nobody.

"Why am I doing this? Why should I care about Saix, and his insane revenge schemes?" Marluxia spoke off handedly as Edea, and Saix glared at him. "Oh? Did I say that out loud?"

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yes Roxas?" Axel responded.

"Where is that other guy that looks a lot like you?"

"Hmm..." Axel stared in contemplation.

"Hey!!! Is anyone there?! HELLO?! Some one let me go!" Reno yelled, still chained up underground. "You guys suck!" He stared into the darkness for a minute or two. "A spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down! The medicine go down! The medicine go down!"

"I'm sure wherever he is, he'll be fine." Axel muttered before casually walking off.

"We're eventually gonna crash from all the weight we're putting on my ship..." Demyx muttered as he tagged along behind everyone else with Zexion.

"That... would be bad." Zexion spoke, trying to maintain the conversation.

"And we don't have any idea where we're going, we could be flying around forever, and never find him." Demyx complained.

"That's true, but, I know for a fact Xemnas is not here, his smell is gone." Zexion spoke.

"Any idea where he would go?" Demyx asked with interest.

"Based on his personality, he would not go to Castle Oblivion, or the Castle That Never Was. He would hide out close by until the coast was clear." Zexion explained.

"Is that true young one?" Edea appeared behind Zexion out of nowhere.

"..." Zexion remained calm.

"Why don't you tell matron all about your boss's habits." Edea grabbed Zexion, and pressed him against her bosom.

"We'll tell you where he went." Yuna said as she fluttered down out of no where.

"Then tell me." Edea spoke bluntly.

"Twilight Town." Rikku spoke, hovering next to Yuna and Paine.

"And how did you come by this... wonderful information?" Edea asked.

"Le Blanc... kinda... fell in love?" Yuna sheepishly answered. "And she ran off to chase after him..."

"He's cheating... he must be disposed of." Edea spoke plotting in her mind. "Young one!" Edea turned towards Demyx. "Let me use your ship! Take me with you!" She demanded.

"Um..." Demyx started, planning to say no, but the sorceress's eyes glowed bright red, as Saix glared from behind. "...Okay..." Demyx gasped, defeated.

"Great! So where is your ship?" Edea asked as everyone stared at her with oh-you-don't-know-what-you're-in-for expressions.

"WHAT, IS, THIS!?" Edea yelled when presented her escort, the giant moogle gummi ship. "Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is rich, I suppose it's better than nothing, let us go!" Edea laughed entering the ship.

"Whiteout here, and here, and here. There it's done, my own wardrobe request form." Larxene gloated fanning the forms in her hands.

"Gah..." Luxord gasped knocked out on the floor, a large, red, bump on his head.

"My, my, my, you have a woman in your organization?" Edea spoke entering the ship.

"Let me guess... Xemnas broke up with you, and you're using us as pawns to destroy him?" Larxene retorted to Edea's remark.

"My, my, aren't you clever." Edea voiced sarcastically. You could almost see that sparks between the two women as they glared at each other.

"Women." Xigbar spoke as he watched Larxene, and Edea glare at one another.

"I'm betting on Edea to win." Axel spoke, as he and Roxas mocked Larxene behind her back.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Saix yelled as he pushed Demyx and Zexion into the ship.

"Okay, Okay!' Demyx said as he sat down, and prepped the ship.

"..." Zexion sat shotgun as Demyx's ship lifted off.

"First we'll boil him alive!" Edea spoke as she drew a picture of a tiny Xemnas being boiled alive.

"Then we'll tie him up to Larxene's electrocutioner!" Saix yelled as he drew Xemnas being zapped by an electric chair with Larxene laughing sadistically.

"Oh what about feeding him ro rabid mushroom heartless?" Edea asked, drawing mushrooms jumping on Xemnas's head.

"Yes, yes! Then we can set him on fire, and roast him!" Saix cheered, they continued in this manner for quite some time. They drew more, and more manners of torture until they had filled up most of the paper.

"We need one more..." Edea spoke as she and Saix sat in contemplation.

"Take this Roxas!" Axel yelled as he fought against his best friend in some sort of video game.

"Ha missed! Take this you pyromaniac!" Roxas began to get the upper hand.

"What? You're cheating! My controller is screwed up! This character sucks!" Axel began to panic. He looked over to his friend. "Roxas!?"

"What? I'm not going to go easy on you." Roxas continued his assault.

"Hmpf." Axel grabbed Roxas's controller, and lifted it up high above his head.

"Hey give it back! Cheat! Cheat!" Roxas hopped up and down trying to get his controller back.

"Loser." Axel snickered as he continued playing with his other hand. "You're so short, haha."

"You suck." Roxas yelled, Axel still teasing him.

"I win!" Axel yelled as he did a little dance, Roxas glared at him.

"I win Luxord! Axel won, pay out!" Xigbar wrapped his arm around Luxord's neck.

"Bloody... fine, take it." Luxord pulled money out of his wallet. "I can't believe this."

"Haha! Too bad Luxord!" Xigbar laughed.

"Larxene, I want my forms back." Marluxia said to Larxene.

"Too bad you just have to fill them out again." Larxene retorted.

"Hmpf." Marluxia grunted. "The second you let your guard down Larxene..." Marluxia thought to himself.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"Yes?" Zexion turned toward him.

"You know the seven princesses of heart?"

"I've heard of them." Zexion answered.

"Do you know their names?"

"Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Snow White, Alice, and Kairi." Zexion listed them off.

"Have you ever wondered why Alice was one?" Demyx questioned.

"What do you mean?" Zexion stared in interest.

"I mean, for one she's _not_ even a _princess_, and for two, princesses of heart are supposed to be all _virtuous_, and pure right?" Demyx explained.

"Right."

"Well haven't you heard that Alice is a brat?"

"Hmm."

"Don't you think that Ariel, who _is_ a princess, and believes in true love would be better qualified to be a princess of heart?" Demyx finished.

"Hmpf, interesting." Zexion remarked. He probably needed to give Demyx more credit, he may not do it very often, but he did say some very profound things.

"Anyway, we're here!" Demyx cheered as he landed the ship.

The group of nobodies disembarked onto the streets of Twilight town, there were a few people walking down the streets, but it seemed that the larger part of the town's population was cheering down by the sandlot.

"You know, I never liked that 'struggle' battle thing when I used to live here... it's way to violent." Demyx spoke in a casual tone.

"You're such a bad liar! The reason you didn't like it was because you always lost!" Larxene laughed at Demyx as she passed by, shoving him out of the way.

"Come on Roxas! Let's enter the competition!" Axel yelled as he grabbed Roxas, and ran off.

"Let's find Xemnas!" Edea yelled, as she and Saix ran off together.

"We're gonna get him! We're gonna get him!" Saix cheered.

"Whatever you say." Xigbar said nonchalantly, following the two crazed lunatics.

"Come on let's follow them." Yuna spoke as she, and the other two fairies followed.

"Time to get some new clothes for my wardrobe!" Larxene cheered.

"Gr..." Marluxia mumbled, following secretly behind Larxene.

"I'm gonna go rip more people off for all their worth." Luxord said as he ran off cards, and dice in hand, to go extort, and rip off people for every penny they have to their name.

"..." Zexion watched the others walk off as he was left alone with Demyx.

"Meow." Zexion turned toward the sound to see a black and white cat sitting on top of a store. Zexion stared up at the cat, and then he noticed, that from the front the cat looked suspiciously like Cait Sith.

"Here kitty! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Demyx chanted as he lifted his hands up to catch the cat, but it refused to come down.

"Cats are too prideful to follow a human's commands, you might as well be talking to a stuffed animal." Zexion spoke off handedly.

"I'll get it to come down if it kills me." Demyx retorted.

"Well when you die of cat scratch fever..." Zexion spoke.

"What do you mean there's an entrance fee!?" Axel yelled at the man at the registration desk.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to participate in the struggle battles, it's gonna cost you." The man stated bluntly.

"Roxas, you got any cash on you?" Axel yelled back to Roxas who was busy talking to some unimportant nobodies, whose names were irrelevant.

"No! And even if I did, I wouldn't let you have it! You still owe me anyway!" Roxas yelled back.

"Arggh!" Axel yelled as he kicked a ball on the ground. The said ball went flying and smashed Roxas across the head knocking him out.

"Yes, I'll take, that one, that one, oh and this one too." Larxene spoke as she placed more, and more articles of clothing on the store's counter. "It's a wonderful day to be me." Larxene continued her frenzied shopping.

"Damn you..." Marluxia fumed quietly as he watched from the slow moving tram on market street.

"Nice kitty." Demyx said as he petted the Cait Sith look alike.

"..." Zexion ignored Demyx as he sipped iced tea out of a Styrofoam cup.

"Zexy tea is nasty! Why do you drink such vileness?" Demyx asked as the cat hopped out of his lap, and ran off.

"Have you even tried tea?" Zexion asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Demyx responded in a rebellious tone.

"Demyx?" Zexion turned toward the other nobody.

"Yeah Zexy?"

"This town, doesn't something strike you as... odd?" Zexion stared up at the orange and grey sky.

"Besides the fact that there is no day or night?" Demyx joked.

"No..." Zexion let out a breath of frustration. "The people... they are all nobodies... but, they all act utterly normal, as if they have hearts. What's worse about the situation, is that they should remember their original selves, but none of them act like they do." Zexion explained.

"I've never noticed it." Demyx stared blankly as he thought.

"Whatever..." Zexion looked off into the distance.

"Come on push! Push damn you!" Axel yelled at Roxas as he pushed a heavy cart loaded down with brown sacks.

"I am pushing you jerk!" Roxas pushed his back against the heavy cart, his feet not able to get a hold on the ground.

"I'm a jerk am I? What a pathetic comeback, well _Roxas_, if I'm _jerk_, than you can be my slave! S-L-A-V-E! Got it memorized?" Axel yelled tapping on his head. The cart slipped down hill a few feet.

"Why don't you dedicate more energy into push this cart than spouting off your stupid one liners!" Roxas chastised his friend.

"INFIDEL! My one liners happen to be witty and clever!" Axel yelled back.

"What did this guy load this thing up with anyway!" Roxas asked.

"Don't know, don't care! Now work slave!" Axel yelled panting.

"That's it!" Roxas stopped pushing, and jumped out of the way.

"What?! What are you doing!?" Axel yelled as the cart began to roll down hill. Axel pushed as hard as he could, but he couldn't keep the cart up. The cart finally won as it rolled on top of him, and dragged him down the hill screaming.

"S-C-R-E-W-Y-O-U. Got it memorized?" Roxas laughed, imitating Axel with twisted irony...

"Xemnas! Xemnas! Come to matron!" Edea yelled running down market street station heights.

"Come on please! We promise we won't harm you!" Saix followed behind Edea looking into the windows of all the stores.

"I told you earlier, yelling for him won't work." Xigbar explained, he was currently enjoying himself eating some kind of doughnut he had bought from a street vendor.

"We don't care! We'll search here to the brink of despair to find him!' Edea, and Saix cried.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! Out of the way!!! MOVE!" The Voice of Axel yelled as Xigbar, and the others turned their attention up the street. There Axel was, on top of a cart laden with brown sacks, rolling down market street at break neck speed.

"AHHHHHH!" The three screamed as they ran down the street as fast as they could to avoid being mowed down by Axel, and his cart.

"Thank goodness we can fly tee-hee!" Rikku stated as she, and the other two fairies, floated up above the town to watch the chain of events set fourth by Roxas.

"Hey Zexy, what's that sound?" Demyx spoke as he turned toward the direction of the train station. "I think it's screaming."

"Axel, Edea, Saix, and Xigbar are all on their way here at a very quick speed. I don't know why." Zexion stated.

"And you tell all of that from smell?" Demyx stated as the screaming became more audible.

"I wonder what they have gotten themselves into this time." Zexion calmly evaded Demyx's question.

Edea, Saix, and Xigbar, rounded the corner onto the tram common, being chased by a large cart with Axel riding on the top, as the cart rolled down the ramp it sped quickly across the street. As it crossed the square, the tram crossed paths with the runaway cart.

"Damn you Larxene." Marluxia fumed as he glared at her from the tram, the sound of screaming in the background. "What is that annoying sound?!" Marluxia turned to the other side of the tram to see Axel, and his speeding cart. "Oh my holy..." Marluxia gawked at the sight. "AHHHH!!!" Marluxia screamed as the cart approached, the tram moving slowly forward barely missing the cart. "Oh my poor nonexistent heart." Marluxia panted as he rested on the tram seat.

"Life is sweet." Larxene cheered as she looked through all the clothes on the rack in the store, the sound of screaming drawing closer in the background. "Huh?" She turned to look out of the store window. The tram slowly moved out of way, the screaming cart charging it's way toward her, Saix and the others jumping out of the way. "Gah!!!" Larxene let out as she turned, and ran for the back of the store as quickly as her high heel boots would carry her. She pushed a circular clothing rack out of the way, the cart driving itself though the window. She reached the back of the store, the cart still rushing to meet her, she turned left, and right to see and open dressing room. As the cart plowed though all the clothes racks Larxene leaped into the room just in time to avoid being crushed, but she failed to consider one very special detail... When Larxene jumped into the dressing room , the cart pushed the dressing room door closed behind her, it was sitting firm right in front of it.

"Whoa... what a trip." Axel nonchalantly muttered as he removed the random articles of clothing that had fallen on top of him. He jumped off the cart, and dusted himself off. "I'm okay!" He yelled as he walked though the store's broken window.

"I'm so glad..." Sorceress Edea spoke sarcastically lifting herself off the ground.

"Wahhh!!! Xiggy! I have a boo-boo!" Saix cried as Xigbar pulled out a band aid.

As every one stared at the crying Saix, Marluxia got off the tram, and wandered into the ruined store.

"Larxene? Larxene are you okay?" He said.

"Hello?!" Hello!!??" Larxene yelled from inside the dressing room. "Someone let me out dammit!"

"Oh ho! So now miss sadist lady is trapped, how does it feel when your malice comes full circle?" Marluxia taunted Larxene.

"Marluxia? Dammit Marluxia let me out!" Larxene yelled, beating on the door.

"Sorry, being in this black trench coat all day had made me a little tired..." He noticed something on the ground. "Oh? These are my wardrobe forms! Now how do you think they got out here?" Marluxia spoke with bitter irony.

"You horrible, monstrous, sick, demented, psychotic, son of a!" Larxene yelled.

"Now, now, as I said before, you're much to tomboyish to be wearing feminine clothing." Marluxia remarked tapping on the door.

"Why?! Are you some sort of _cross-dresser_?" Larxene spoke calmly.

"Anything would look better on me than it would you!" Marluxia yelled.

"Well that was crazy." Demyx remarked staring at ground zero.

"They could have just teleported..." Zexion sighed at the foolishness of his peers.

"And here we spot the elusive Organization XIII at play!" Yuna yelled into a mike, she was dressed in her songstress outfit.

"They're so stupid!" Rikku yelled, holding a video camera, filming Yuna.

"We're standing right here!" Demyx yelled.

"Oops..." Paine spoke sarcastically.

"Ignore them, their not important." Zexion spoke as he looked away, and smirked.

"That's not nice! We're the MC's to the struggle battles." Yuna spoke. "But anyway, we have to get to the sand lot, registration's over soon!" Yuna and the other fairies disappeared in a flash of light.

"This will most likely not end well." Zexion spoke calmly.

"I know, anything involving those three will pretty much always end in disaster." Demyx petted the cat in his arms.

"Let's go to the sandlot." Zexion spoke as the two walked off.

"So Setzer, play or fold." Luxord spoke to the white haired man in the purple clothes.

"Hmmm..." Setzer looked, deep in thought. "I'll take two." He spoke, ridding himself of two cards, and grabbing two more. "Go." He spoke bluntly.

"Full house." Luxord played his hand. "Pretty good eh?"

"Hmph." Setzer played his cards on the table. "Straight flush." Setzer smirked as he gathered all of the poker chips off the table, and poured them into a sack.

"What next?" Luxord asked, picking up his own bag off poker chips.

"The secret gambling casino near the sandlot, their taking bets on winners..." Setzer smirked again.

"So many bees..." Roxas spoke reaching the sandlot, several bee stings all over him. "At least I got the money..."

"Roxas!" Axel appeared behind him.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"S-C-R-E-W-Y-O-U. Got it memorized?" Axel glared at Roxas.

"Gah... I registered you too..." Roxas sheepishly handed Axel his pass.

"Very good Roxas, how smart of you!" Axel grabbed the ticket out of his hand.

"Whatever..." Roxas said in a frustrated tone.

"Maybe we will see Xemnas here?" Saix asked Edea, they were sitting in the bleachers.

"If he is I'll find him!" Edea looked though a pair of binoculars.

"..." Demyx, and Zexion remained silent.

"What happened to Larxene?" Xigbar asked Marluxia, who was using whiteout on some papers.

"Oh, nothing, she wasn't feeling well so she's in a stall somewhere." Marluxia fanned the papers to dry the whiteout.

"Hmmmm..." Xigbar stared in suspicion.

"Hello nobodies of Twilight Town! We are you're MC's and referees! Y R P!!!" Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, appeared on top of a podium over looking the struggle arena.

"The tournament will be held in a single elimination format, and the winner goes home with this fabulous prize!" Rikku started enthusiastically.

"A year supply of pastry mix... The first match is Seifer vs. Hayner." Paine finished... unenthusiastically...

"The tournament is about to begin..." Setzer spoke as he handed Luxord the list of competitors across the table of the secret casino. The TV screens had a clear view of the tournament grounds.

"Let's see, Seifer, Raijin, Hayner, Axel, Roxas, blah, blah, blah, the rest are insignificant, oh wait, what's this?" Luxord looked at the bottom of the list. "Xaldin?" He read the name. "This will be easier than I thought..."

"I love hotdogs!" Saix spoke as he ate the processed meat. Edea, still looked though the crowed with her binoculars, and Xigbar watched the one sided match between Seifer, and Hayner.

"Want some popcorn Zexy?" demyx asked holding out a bag of popcorn to Zexion.

"..." Zexion grabbed some out of the need to seem polite.

The battle ended with Seifer as the winner. The other less important battles were quickly finished, naturally Roxas, and Axel had won their battles. The time came for the last first tier battle, and the competitor was none other than Xaldin.

"What is Mr. Xaldin doing here?" Saix asked, the other nobodies in the stands were at a loss for words.

"Xemnas is close." Zexion spoke, Edea turned toward him.

"Excuse me, I have a boyfriend to torture!" Edea spoke as she left the stands.

"Wait for me!" Saix followed.

Obviously, Xaldin destroyed his nameless competitor, and it was now time for the semifinals.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we have finally arrived at the semifinals, Seifer vs. Axel, and Xaldin vs. Roxas!!!" Yuna cheered, the crowd going wild.

"But there is a surprise!" Rikku cheered.

"This semifinal will be a battle royal, whoever wins... wins." Paine spoke calmly, Yuna, and Rikku staring at her blankly.

"What an interesting predicament." Luxord spoke as the door opened, and Xemnas walked though the door.

"When it rains, it pours." Luxord spoke as Xemnas sat down on the other side of the gambling bar.

"That gentleman place a large bet on that Xaldin character to win." Setzer spoke.

"I see." Luxord spoke, as another two people came though the door, it was... Saix, and Edea.

"Xemnas! My love, I've found you..." Edea spoke holding Le blanc captive in a bird cage.

"Yes, yes, it pours, it pours." Luxord took a sip of his drink.

The battle royal between nobodies raged on as Axel, and Roxas teamed up to take out Xaldin first. This was in vain, Seifer attacked and took out Roxas, Xaldin attacked Axel, and Seifer Xaldin, and Axel, Seifer. This continued on for a long time until suddenly, a massive lightning bolt struck in the center of the arena. All three nobodies were knocked out of the ring, as Sorceress Edea appeared with Saix next to her, holding Xemnas by his hood.

"Lookie, lookie who I found!" Saix cheered.

"Yes, yes, we have a very special form of torture for you... hehehehehehe!!!" Edea laughed.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"Yes?" Zexion responded.

"Want more popcorn?"

* * *

(A/N): How did you like it? Please review! 


	15. Olympus

(A/N):Thank you everyone for the reviews! To one of my reviewers, I went back and corrected most of the errors in the previous chapters, thanks for telling me! Wow, chapter 15 already! We're getting close to wrapping things up, so sad. I do however apologize for the wait, you know how school can get... so much to do... most people will be like "OH MY GOD! AFTER A YEAR+ HE'S FINALLY UPDATED!!" Sorry about the wait... tis a miracle, but I will try to finish this chapter. Technically there should be one chapter after this, but please, don't bet on it TT, but I'll try if I feel inspired.

Also, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, I lost alot of my zeal near the end, but I did however provide some cute fanservice at the end. Please forgive my spelling, I was in a rush '

(Discalimer): I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. WOW!

* * *

"Oh Xemnas! Why did you leave me at that café all by myself?" Sorceress Edea spoke grabbing Xemnas and holding him close to her bosom. "I called you name but you never came!"

"..." Xemnas remained quiet.

"Leave him alone you witch!" Le Blanc yelled from inside her birdcage.

"Quiet you! Or I'll roast you with a 'Flare' spell!" Edea shook Le Blanc's cage.

"Gahhh ohhh!?" Le Blanc collapsed inside the cage, and babbled incoherently.

"Nothing lost, nothing gained I suppose." Luxord spoke getting his bet back. Edea's little entrance had nullified all of the bets the casino had taken.

"I must admit I didn't expect that!" Setzer spoke taking the last sip of his drink.

"I did..." Luxord sighed, he was drunk.

"Not very good at holding your liquor are you?" Setzer condescended to Luxord.

"Okay?" A girl with white hair, and red eyes muttered as she held Seifer, who was currently incapacitated, and on fire.

"Are you okay? Me and Fuu were worried y' know?" A boy with dark hair, and an orange tank top asked trying to put Seifer out.

"Rai..." Fuu said, he only making the situation worse.

"What... was that?" Axel was in a wide eyed daze as Zexion, and Demyx dragged him from the rubble of a wooden table.

"Tsk..." Was the only thing Zexion could say, but Demyx was taking advantage of this.

"You are okay Mr. Lincoln! We're on out way to the white hose, but it will take four score and seven years to get there! So we'll be stopping by the Ford theater to meet Mr. Booth." Demyx manipulated Axel.

"Booth Huh?" Axel cocked his head stupidly, unable to grasp the conversation, he looked up at his hair to see a tiny flame burning. "What a pretty fire." Even now Axel, was Axel, even though the thought he was President Lincoln.

Of the three nobodies blasted out of the ring, Xaldin was the only one in shape to walk. He stood, and brushed him self off. "Hmph." He muttered.

"You okay?" Xigbar asked, the other nobodies started gathering around them, (except for Saix, and Edea who were laughing manically in the background.

"So this is the infamous girlfriend? A **sorceress**?" Xaldin asked.

"Yeah it is." Xigbar retorted.

"Axel? Axel?" Roxas snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face, but it was useless.

"Hello Dolly Madison! Save any good pictures of Washington lately?" Axel laughed.

"Look what you've done. Have you no shame? He's developed a Complex." Zexion held the bridge on his nose as if to stop it from bleeding.

"Not really!" Demyx laughed as he continued to fill Axel's head with ideas.

"Come children! Let us take our leave." Edea spoke as she dragged Xemnas by the hood.

"..." Xemnas was at a loss for words. Marluxia appeared, and followed with the group discreetly, doing nothing but whistling to himself.

They boarded the Moogle ship once again, but this time there was a little surprise. There sat Larxene, and Luxord playing cards, and Larxene was winning.

"Thank you again Luxord, I won't let the money go to waste." Larxene laughed.

"What?!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

"How could you beat him without cheating?" Xigbar asked.

"He's totally, and wonderfully drunk!" Yuna laughed, flying though the door.

"Hammered." Paine spoke.

"Okay it doesn't really matter! Let's go!" Edea Demanded pushing Xemnas onto the seat. "Buckle everyone! I may be a heartless witch, but I'm also a mother!"

"I want to sleep..." Demyx muttered starting up the ship of the umptieth time.

"With these people around?" Zexion stated in an ironic tone.

"You're right, there's no hope." Demyx lifted off into space, crying his eyes out...

"Now I want you to go to that coliseum okay?" Edea spoke to Demyx.

"Fine, fine." Demyx followed orders.

"So? Marluxia? Where are the forms? I have lots of money now, can I buy them from you?" Larxene asked.

"No, you're not getting them." Marluxia yelled at the blonde lightning bug.

"Give them to me Marluxia!"

"NO!!"

"That's it!" Xigbar fumed, he had tiny black rings under his eyes. He went over, and pulled the forms out of Marluxia's pocket. "Mr. Lincoln, I need a light." Xigbar put the paper in front of Axel's face.

"Fire! Save President Washington!" Axel yelled as he lit the papers on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Larxene and Marluxia cried together.

"So sad, so gone!" Xigbar laughed as Larxene and Marluxia sobbed.

"That was fun Mr. Booth." Axel began to talk to Luxord, and the two of them wandered of into la-la land, Roxas just supervised.

The remainder of the trip was fairly calm, nothing of real interest, thank the Holy Lord in Heaven.

"So here we are! Olympus coliseum!" Edea cheered.

"Fun! Fun!" Saix cheered after her. He, as well as all of the other organization members were dressed in togas and the like.

"Finally he wears something more becoming..." Xigbar stretched his arms. He was followed by Xaldin.

"Bring fourth the prisoner!" Edea commanded. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Le Blanc, lead Xemnas off the ship.

"So sad, so miserable." Marluxia cried in tandem with Larxene. The two of them had death-veils over their faces.

"Drama." Zexion uttered as he leaned against a wall.

"You three be good you hear!? Don't make my bust out that hose!!" Demyx yelled behind him, leaving Roxas, Axel, and Luxord behind.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, yes, Roxas is a mature young nobody! Let's just have some fun!!" Demyx smiled.

"Me and Xaldin are gonna watch a few matches, you lunatic can go have your merry fun on you own." Xigbar spoke walking off with Xaldin in to the main coliseum.

"So where are we going?" Demyx asked.

"Hell." Edea spoke.

"What?!" Demyx jumped back.

"No really, hell, but it seems that someone has closed this door..." Edea spoke as she approached the closed door of the coliseum.

"What are you doing?" Demyx stared.

"Opening the gate to hell." Zexion answered for Edea.

"Life is hell." Larxene wept.

"Life is hell, life is hell." Marluxia echoed.

"..." Xemnas stared with interest.

"I don't really remember the words... so METEOR!!" Edea raised her hands; a massive comet fell from space, and crashed into the door, shattering it to tiny fragments.

"How graceful!" Saix cheered, running head first into the black abyss.

"Let's go." Zexion spoke, walking at a slightly higher pace then normal.

"You just wanna see dead people don't you?!" Demyx was hesitant to go down the stairs into the pit.

"Yes." Zexion replied bluntly, and continued walking down the stairs.

"That's not fair you guys! Don't leave me." Demyx just stood there.

"It's fine." Zexion spoke grabbing Demyx's sleeve, and led him down in into the pit.

"..." Demyx calmed down for a bit. "I DON'T WANNA GO!! I DON'T WANNA GOOOOOOO!!" He cried as Zexion continued to lead him down into the blackness.

"Another one bites the dust." Xigbar spoke as he reclined on the coliseum's seats.

"..." Xaldin just watched

"The pit fights are murder!! Don't kill the hydra!!" The recognizable voice of Lexaeus could be heard. There he was standing, in the middle of the field, dressed as a Buddhist monk, waving a sign that said, 'give peace a chance' in a Winnie the Pooh font.

"Here we go again..." Xigbar clenched his hand into a fist, and sobbed.

"What have you people been doing?" Xaldin spoke in a voice-of-reason-among-many-lunatics tone.

"So this is hell? I thought there would be more fire, and maybe some brimstone, but no! I get a river." Demyx complained as he stuck his hand into the death-water.

"You might not want to do that..." Zexion warned.

"Why?"

"That's why." Zexion pointed at a sign, it read... "Warning, do not put hand in water, may cause instant death... do not feed the dead people..."

"..." Demyx pulled his hand back as quickly as possible.

"Well children, I'm going to have to leave you lone for a minute, Me, Saix, and Xemnas here are taking a boat ride around the Styx." Edea spoke approaching two little demons.

"Welcome to the Pain and Panic, boat tours of hell! We'll take you to all the sights of suffering! Like boiled in oil! Eyes sewn shut, and the ever popular, roulette wheel of doom." A red demon spoke.

"Please have your passes ready!" A little blue demon spoke hole punching Edea's passes.

"Well we're off to see the sights, cause pain and suffering nothing special." Edea laughed as she sat next to Xemnas.

"See the sights! See the sights!" Saix laughed, rocking the boat.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!! GOD PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!!" Xemnas yelled crying his eyes out.

"In hell, no one can hear you scream..." Edea held onto Xemnas's wrist. "Bye-bye! I'll see you when you die!"

"I want to die, I want to die..." Larxene and Marluxia continued their wailing. Suddenly the ghost of the wardrobe forms floated by... "... I WANT IT!!" Larxene and Marluxia jumped into the water without a second thought.

"Fools..." Zexion remarked as they went swimming into the depths of hell.

"That can't be good fo you skin!" Demyx remarked. They boarded their own boat and set off after the two fools. (The lovers and the idiots in the death-stream)

The tour began, their guide was not nearly as colorful as the two demons, as he was merely Death himself, but meh, no big deal. Zexion was truly a screwed up individual. Then they came upon them. Three sisters.

"The eye is mine! Let me see it!" One yelled. "Ha, see what blindy?" The other yelled. "Wait, help me find my contact! Er... wait." The three of them bickered over a large yellowed eye. Suddenly it slipped out of their hands and fell... straight into Demyx's lap.

"Kyaaaaa!!" he scream girlishly actually causing Zexion to snicker slightly. Demyx threw the eye up into the air and it landed directly into one of the sister's eye sockets.

"Oh well, look at this! Nobodies! Ha! Welcome to the tunnel of love!" One of them joked, the next sister took the eye. "Oh yes! Nobodies, we don't get your kind here much." The third took the eye. "Oh ho! Have you come to see your fate?"

"Er... no... that's okay." Demyx answered.

"Oh oh oh!" They said at once. "We're going to tell you anyway!" They paused and looked very serious.

"What is it?" Demyx looked scared, but Zexion merely raised an eyebrow.

"Hehehehehehhehhehhehhehhehehehheheh!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!! HOHOHOHOHOHOH!! HAW HAW HAW!! The sisters laughed evilly.

"I-is it bad?" Demyx asked.

"This is too rich to just tell you, ha ha, but we'll give you a clue...Cloaked Schemer and Melodious Nocturne!"

"Um... what..." Demyx stared blankly.

"That's it! That's your clue!" Suddenly the three sisters disappeared.

"Well that was confusing..." Demyx remarked as the boat continued on. After a while of watching people suffering the two grew bored.

"There those two still swimming?" Zexion asked. Demyex peered over the side of the boat off into the distance.

"Yeah..." Demyx said as they returned to the silence.

"Demyx..."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to know what my weapon is?"

"Huh?" Demyx made a face of mixed surprise and curiosity. This was really out of Zexy's character. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to see it!"

"I don't know what your expecting... It's not a big deal, don't laugh." He said slightly blushing.

"I'd never laugh." Demyx responded.

"Fine... Close your eyes." He said as Demyx did so.

"You can open them now." Demyx opened his eyes to see Zexion holding a large black book.

"Huh?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"You said you wouldn't laugh! Liar!" Zexion smashed the book across his head.

"Ow, that hurt! I'm sorry..."

Zexion turned away quickly with his arms crossed and a harsh look on his face.

"So what does it say on the inside?" Demyx asked.

"That's none of you business!" Zexion blushed severely.

"C'mon Zexy! Show me!" Demyx jumped on Zexy to pry the book out of his hands focibly.

"Hell no!"

"Please?!"

"No, you idiot! Get off me!"

"Anyway, we should head back soon." Demyx stopped his advances.

"Whatever, you idiot." Zexion sighed, he knew soemthing crazy would be waiting for them when they reached the shore.

* * *

A/N A short chapter, but I wanted to give some kind of closure to this unfinished story. If I write another chapter, Vexen will be the last to appear. Thanks to my loyal readers! Also, I had the opportunity to cosplay Zexy! Lol, I only wish I had a Demyx with me to reenact all these crazy scenarios! Itterashai! Until we meet again!


End file.
